Dead Space:Rebirth
by TheFinalFyler
Summary: Here is my little story of Dead Space. This takes place after the Ishimura and after Isaac. I do not own Dead Space.
1. Welcome To Space

JZ, Alexandra, Jade, and Felix walked around the USG Unification. The four where all co-workers on a mission to clear the ship. They walked along the corridors in the ship, constantly on the look for anything that could attack then. They found a video file on one of the dead workers showing unknown life forms attacking and maiming the crew and civilians on the ship. Their gear was the normal Standard Issue RIG, but Felix had a Military Grade Battle Suit on. JZ had on a small set of medical goggles that hung around his neck. Jade had a larger RIG then the others, equipped with more systems. Alexandra's RIG was equipped with a majority of different sensors for a wide range of reasons.

"What the hell?!" Jade yelled as she heard the unknown screech that the four have been hearing throughout their travels on board another of the now dubbed, 'BioMass Bombs'.

"What do you think? It's a freaking puppy." Felix replied sarcastically.

"I'm serious!" Jade whined, the group walking to a audio file on the ground. JZ picked it up and up linked it to his RIGCom.

'Date, Unknown.

Ship: USG Ishimura.

Status: Fine

Log:

USG Kelion Ship Engineer Isaac Clarke here. Holy shit! One minuet on this fucking ship and all hell breaks loose! Tielas is dead, and I think the are dead too. Kendra and Hammond are alive. All I know is, I have a Plasma Cutter, a few rounds of back-up ammo, and a Stasis Module. I can only report on one....thing...I've seen.I call them 'Slashers' or 'Reapers' for obvious reasons. Their hands have ground large, flesh rending blades. They are fast and few have been known to project a highly acidic waste with remarkable accuracy at medium to short ranges. Shoot their legs first, then an arm. If it still crawls, stomp on it. I made a video file for it, it is attached to this Audio file. I'll report in later, I hear more.

End of log. Playing Video........

The video played. Isaac was behind a wall, looking around the corner. The Slashers walked around on dead bodies, looking to see if there where any live bodies n the group. They all had missing jaws, yet had some kind of bone used to bite. Out of the palm of their hands came a single, large, razor sharp blade they used as their main weapon. Two, small, human-like arms came out from their stomach. They wore whatever that died in and made either high pitch screams or low roars. Isaac came out from the shadows and shot the two Slashers in the room in the legs, the Necromorphs falling to the ground. They slowly began to drag themselves to Isaac with oddly fast speed. Isaac walked to them and began to stomp on their arms, seeing the two Slashers slowly curl up and die in with a blood curdling scream.

End of Video Log'

"Isaac Clarke?" Alexandra said.

"I guess. He was the Kelion's Chief Engineer AND he was on that BioMass Bomb the USG Ishimura. We should listen to that warning." JZ said, saving the file.

The four where sent to the USG Unification after the recent discovery of another Marker on a new planet, but in the system as Aegis 7. The four worked together on the ship USG Siren. JZ was the group's Medical Expert, a 23 year old male. His hair was a deep black and kept in messy spikes. He had white pupils, a birth defect, but he could still see. His build was moderate, and he also knows his way around a science lab. He has that kind of personality to tinker with things and isn't afraid to get dirty and always thinks at least two steps ahead. Alexandra was the group's 20 year old Computer Expert. She always looks to the bright side of problems and has a cheery, and bubbly personality, which sometimes bugs her co-workers. She had shoulder length red hair kept in a ponytail and has deep blue eyes. She is easily scared but keeps going on with whatever she does. Jade is the group's 22 year old Engineering Expert. She is strict on rules but her normal carefree attitude conflicts with that. She is very, and sometimes, overly observant. She has a slight case of schizophrenia, meaning she hears, sees, or thinks things are real, when they aren't. This doesn't stop her from her job and sometimes it helps her. She has a very light blond hair and green eyes. Felix is the group's 19 year old Combat and Weapon's Expert. Fresh from his school, he was grouped with the others to even the group. He is cocky, rash, yet knows when to stop. He is built well for someone his age and is always ready to give his life for his friends. His hair was a deep brown and his eyes where a brown color. Although it hasn't rose to the surface yet, but he suffers from a split personality.

Felix sighed. "We need to get the mission over with: find as many RIGS as possible and take the data with us."

The group looked at him. "Yes Sir!" JZ said.

Felix looked over his shoulder and sighed.

The group began to walk around the ship, soon coming to a dead end.

"You joking?" Jade asked. She looked at the RIG map. "It...caved in on itself?"

"Possible?" Alexandra asked.

"Vacuums." JZ said. "The areas past here are airless until a hit a door, so we can't go this way."

The growls and other noises came back, slowly getting louder and louder. The group spun around and aimed their guns, mainly Plasma Cutters, Felix had a Line Gun. A blade was seen poking out of the corner, followed by a bolt of pinkish flesh, a Slasher.

"OPEN FUCKING FIRE!" Felix yelled. The group fired off a few rounds, then Slasher falling to the ground dead. It yelled in pain as it died.

They four barely took a step before groups of more Slashers rushed for the four.

"OPEN FUCKING FIRE AGAIN!" JZ yelled, firing round after round into the Slashers. The four exhausted their guns ammo, but kept rounds on back up. Alexandra slowly walked to a Slasher. As she did, the torso-less Necromorph leaped up and started to slash at her.

"GET IT OFF!" She yelled, trying to pull the attacking Necromorph off her. The small arms sticking out of it's stomach gripped onto her suit.

The others took aim, but the Slasher twisted it's body to make Alexandra cover itself and take any bullets.

JZ dropped his gun. "Smart ass..." he growled. The group watched in fear, but it quickly changed as Alexandra ripped the Slasher off herself, throwing it against the nearby wall, and unloading hell into it. She panted as the Slasher let out a blood curdling scream as it died.

"Whoa." Jade said, looking at Alexandra's RIG. "JZ, she needs medical attention." Jade said.

Alexandra sat there, panting. She looked at the Slasher corpse, then the wounds. She looked at her ammo count and quickly reloaded incase of anything.

Felix though of what Isaac's message said. "Aim for the limbs." He said.

"What?" JZ said as he opened a small canister of Medical Gel.

"Isaac said to 'aim for the limbs' and we didn't." Felix said.

"True. We should listen to his messages." Jade said.

As JZ was finishing up Alexandra's wounds, Jade opened her RIG and looked at the Unification's map. "There is a medical ward up ahead, we can gather supplies if there are any left. Or at least find more Audio Clips or something." Jade said.

"We got nothing to loose." JZ said, putting away his medical supplies.

"Which way?" Alexandra asked, still shaken up.

"Um...." Jade started. "The ship's Med Ward is....er....damn!"

"What?" Felix asked.

"The map splits up. Something with the ship. There is a tram system up and running though, and there is the living quarters over there, so we should hit there." Jade said, reading the map.

"Up for it?" JZ asked.

"Sure." Felix said.

Alexandra stayed quiet. The attack still left her speechless. She slowly nodded, the group going. JZ stayed behind with Alexandra, slowly trailing behind the group.

They walked for about ten minuets before reaching a fork. Jade opened her RIG map and looked. "The living quarters can be reached by going.....right." She said, closing the RIG. They took the right path and walked into a large room. They looked around, seen something sticking out of a nearby wall. It looked like a large needle.

"What the?" Felix said, leading the group to the needle. It was moving in and out in a thrusting motion.

The four looked at it. The motion grew larger and then it got stronger, starting to make a larger hole in the layered steel. A shriek was heard, followed by a small, winged creature bursting from the hole and flying towards a dead body that littered the room.

Jade looked at it. "What is it doing?!" She said in shock.

The Necromorph stuck the needle into the neck of the body and began to pump veins and other human organs through the growing needle into the dead body. The corpse jumped up as the Necromorph pulled it upwards. The corpse grew large blade our form it's palms.

"It's....it's a Slasher!"JZ yelled, quickly shooting at the Slasher, but with no effect. The more the Slasher was shot, the more the winged Necromorph fixed the wounds.

Felix looked around and seen more dead bodies. He opened fire on them, cutting the in half.

JZ looked at the winged Necromorph and quickly shot at it. It died, but the Slasher bolted at JZ, who was reloading.

Alexandra took aim, but she was still shaken up and she froze.

"Help?" JZ asked nervously. He dropped the ammo clip. "Fuck it!" he yelled, swinging the Plasma Cutter at the Slasher's face. The force ripped the head from the Slasher. It moved it's body around used it's blades to try to find it's head where it would be. It got angry and from its lungs, a large angry screech was bellowed and the headless Slasher charged at an even faster rate, slashing at JZ. The others finally took aim and unlike with Alexandra, they could open fire.

A few rounds and the headless Slasher fell to the ground. JZ panted. "Someone check my RIG." JZ said, opening his medical supplies.

"Bad." Alexandra said. JZ's RIG Meter was in the red, one more hit and he would have been dead.

Felix was off on his own, looking at the Necromorph. Near it's dead body, another Audio File was laying in a pile of ammo. He picked up as much ammo as he could and took the file. "JZ! AUDIO FILE!" he yelled, hurling the data clip at JZ. He looked up and caught it. He plugged it into his RIG.

'Date, Unknown.

Ship: USG Ishimura.

Status: Ammo Low, Stasis Low.

Log:

Isaac Clarke Reporting again. I have seen this new type of Necromorph. Dubbed 'Infector' for obvious reasons, they glide on the ground on their wing-like arms to infect the dead bodies of the ship. They are smart and they infect bodies that are far away from a human or behind walls. They will not infect bodies that are missing their legs and one arm. It wasted my ammo, but it was worth it. Other then that, they are weak, but I have seen that they are vicious as a Slasher. If they find a human, they fly onto their body and begin to stab at them with their proboscis. When they kill the human, they infect them. I have found a fellow Engineer on the ship, wearing a helmet. He strayed to far from me and the Infector killed him. I noticed that the needle couldn't pierce the helmet, so he just stabbed at the neck to leave it open for another Necromorph, more info on that one later. If anyone can hear this, shot it in the wing. I have a video file of what these things look like.

Audio File File Start.

Isaac looked in horror as the Infect flew upwards to head level and began to infect the corpse of a nearby human with it's neck being held by a series of small claws. The Infector began to pump veins and other organs into the corpse through the needle. The human corpse started to move and the large blades grew out of the palms of his hands. The Infector let go and began to glide away. The Slasher looked at Isaac and rushed at him in a blood driven rage. Isaac quickly unloaded rounds of ammo into it before seeing the Infector glide into a vent and vanish.

End of Log'

JZ finished patching himself up as the audio file shut off.

"Infector?" Jade asked.

"I guess, What's a proboscis?" Alexandra asked.

"It's a long tube that insects use to suck nectar from plants, liquefied organs from animals, or blood and such." Felix said.

"So that thing that the Infector used to change that body into a Slasher?" Jade asked.

"Yep." JZ said. He looked around and peered his head into where the Infector jumped out of. "RIG!" he said, walking to it.

The others followed and Felix picked up the RIG. He pulled the Memory Module out from the back. "A worker." He said.

Alexandra took the Rig and pried it open, taking out Power Nodes for later. "Never know." She said.

The group looked around the room. "Weapons room?" Jade yelled, reading the sign on the wall.

"I though this was the Li-" JZ said, knowing what went wrong. "It hit you didn't it?"

"I guess." Jade said, talking about her schizophrenia.

"Well, if a worker is here, we can find some more RIGS then." Alexandra said.

"True." JZ said. "Even if we don't maybe there are some survivors or more of Isaac's Audio Files."

"We should look around first. We could use medical supplies, ammo, anything." Felix said. The group agreed and quickly split up in the room.

They met back in the torn open room in ten minuets.

"Anything?" JZ asked.

"Money and some ammo." Alexandra said.

"Two Power Modes and some ammo." Felix said.

"Gold Semiconductor and some credits." JZ said.

Jade chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Alexandra asked.

Jade pulled out an Assault Rifle. "Hehehe, thank you dead soldier." She said.

"Soldier?" Felix asked.

"Yea, looks like a ship was already on here, either that or they had their own armed force." Jade replied.

She reloaded the gun and readied it. "This is my baby now." She said.

The group chuckled and looked around. "Two doors." JZ said. "Split up?"

"Alright." JZ said. "Whose with who?" He asked.

"I'll go with Jade." Felix said. "Jade, give them the rifle and the ammo."

Jade sighed and did as she was told. "Can't believe I'm taking orders from a teenager..." She grumbled under her breath. She gave the gun to JZ who cocked it. "Me and Alex." he said.

"Alright, keep a line open with the RIGCom. If any of us find a audio file, tell the others and play it in the line." Felix said.

The group split up and went their own ways. JZ and Alexandra took the path to the Engineering room, Felix and Jade went to the Automated Asteroid Defense System, the AADS.

They opened the doors to their paths and as they did, they slammed shut and a quarantine siren wailed. "Unknown Bio signs detected. Doors are locked until further notice." the siren said over the wailing horns.

Almost in unison, JZ and Felix began to swear. "FUCK!" they both yelled. The Necromorphs didn't show. They hid in the shadows, but the broken electrical lines lit as the power reached the end, showing the two groups where they where.

"JZ here, Necromorphs, and an unknown breed too. Some weird, deep crying sound." He reported as the wail grew louder. JZ looked at the floor and seen a headless corpse. "Isaac said nothing about headless bodies being Infector targets, but he did with something else." he reported. "Use Isaac's tactic, rip them limb from limb." Felix said over the RIGCom.

The lights in both corridors shut down, leaving them in the dark. "Great." Alexandra said, panting a little.

"You okay Al?" JZ asked, his gun raised, a large beam of light shining where he was aiming.

Alexandra settled down. "I'm fine." She said, aiming too.

Slashers slowly walked in from the shadows. "Get ready boys!" Jade yelled over the RIGCom.


	2. Fear and Chaos

The Necromorphs slowly made their way to the two separated groups. Their claws and blades scraped along the walls, metallic noises screeching from the walls.

"Are they doing anything?" Felix asked over the RIGCom.

"They are just taunting us!" Alexandra replied.

Jade scoffed. "JZ, get close to them and unleash hell with the Rifle's Alt Fire."

JZ looked at the Assault Rifle, seeing a button. "This blue button it?" he asked.

"Yea. You and Alex MUST duck when the barrels slide down, or you'll be riddled with holes." Jade replied.

"Ouch." JZ said. "Alright, Alex cover me." JZ said, slowly creeping his way up to the taunting Necromorphs. Alexandra slowly followed in a crouching position. JZ laid in a prone position and signaled for Alexandra to the same. He went to press the button when his ally was out of firing range, but he noticed that he couldn't hit them, it would be a waste of ammo. JZ needed to think quickly or the Necromorphs would tear them to shreds. He looked around at the flickering ceiling lights, then at Alexandra, who began to slowly shake when they went off. "This is messed up, but worth it." he said under his breath. "Alexandra, no matter what happens, stay down until I say so." JZ said, seeing her nod in reply. He turned off the aiming system on the gun. He put on a pair of special goggles that he needed for medical reasons. He could see Alexandra's stress levels and breathing rates skyrocket. "Perfect." he muttered.

"Turn the lights on!" Alexandra yelled in a whisper.

"Nope." JZ said.

"TURN THEM ON!" She yelled again in a whisper.

JZ monitored her. She was panicking. "Messed up yes, but worth it." JZ muttered again.

"JZ! TURN ON THE FUCKING LIGHTS!" She yelled.

The Necromorphs screeched in confusion and then began to yelled in a blood driven rage. They ran past the two prone humans and looked around. JZ pressed the button and the three barrels on the Assault Rifle slid down and angled at a 90 degree angle. The main barrel system began to rotate and the three smaller barrels fired out wave out of wave of bullets, tearing through the Necromorphs. They yelled in pain as limbs where blown off from them. They all fell to the ground with missing limbs. JZ and Alexandra slowly got up and Alexandra quickly aimed her Plasma Cutter for light. She sighed with relief. JZ looked at her through the goggles, she was returning to normal. "How you feeling?" He asked, seeing Alexandra shoot at his feet. "BASTARD!" she yelled.

"Only way to get them out." He said, putting in a new cylindrical clip. He cocked the gun to make sure it was in.

The two heard the familiar screeches of dead Necromorphs over their RIGCom.

"You guys alright?" JZ asked.

"Yep. Felix said. "Line Gun's mine Alt fire." he said.

"Tore them to bits. Thank you mine." Jade said.

"Well, we need to met up somewhere." Alexandra said.

Jade opened her RIG's Map. "There is the Bridge just up ahead. We'll meet there." She said.

"Alright." JZ said.

The two groups began to walk on their paths, the screeches of the Necromorphs howling in the corridors. The Slasher's blades scraped against the walls, making an eerie metallic sound that echoed in the ship's empty rooms. A video file was on the ground on Felix and Jade's path. The two ran up to it and got ready to play it.

"We found a new file." Felix said, playing it.

'Date: Unknown.

Ship: USG Ishimura.

Status :Low on medical supplies and out of Stasis. Ammo is fine.

Log:

Freaking....Necromorphs! They are everywhere! Now they are on the walls too! Lurkers I call them. They are the test tube babies that got infected on the ship. They walk on all fours and can run up and down walls, even on the ceiling. They are dangerous at close AND long range. They have three long, needle tipped tentacles that they use to stab at close range. AT a distance, they shoot the needles. There is one upside to staying at long range: The protective shelling over the tentacles must be opened then closed and Lurker's cannot move when doing this, maybe due to the undeveloped brain's ability to only do one task at a time. When the needles are coming out, shoot them off, they'll die after one hit. More when I see more....I see someone...Hello? Who's there? A survivor! HEY! Wha? NO! Poor bastard....but...how did he bash his head clean open on a wall....

Video Log Begining:

Isaac took aim at the mutated babies. They crawled on the walls and ceiling on all fours. They had veins hanging out from their stomach. Their skin looks like a gnarled mass of tentacles and skin. On their back, three hard casing covered their vulnerable needle tip tentacled. The casing where dome like, where their main weapons coiled under. The tips of the three tentacles had four hooks on the sides, the use was unknown. The needles where hidden under small flaps to protect them. Isaac see that one was opening the casing for them, so he pulled out the Line Gun, took aim, and fired a round at the tentacle. The blade-like energy blast cut through it with ease and the lurker screamed in a baby like voice and soon died. The screech scared the other Lurkers in room, giving Isaac time to kill them.

Log Over.'

"He bashed his head OPEN?" JZ said.

"I guess." Felix said.

"And they target babies? Sick freaks!" Jade said.

"They attack anyone!" Alexandra said.

"Well, I guess we gotta shoot the test tube babies AND dead bodies. Let's just ad live bodies onto the list!" Jade said.

Over on JZ and Alexandra's side, a pounding was heard on a door nearby. "HELP ME!" a voice rang out.

JZ raised the Assault Rifle and slowly walked over to the door. "Hello?" he asked.

"HELP!" the voice rand out, banging against the door. "LEMME OUT! QUICK!"

Alexandra slowly followed JZ. JZ looked at the door, seeing it was locked by a power conductor. He hit the conductor with the gun and the door unlocked. The person inside yelled as the door open. "AH!" he yelled in pain as a Slasher tore through the human fell to the ground. The slasher tore the human's body to shreds.

The co-workers looked in horror as the Slasher killed the helpless human and bolted off past them.

Alexandra stayed in her spot in shock. She looked at the human, who was now cut in two as the door closed on him,

"HOLY SHIT!" JZ yelled. "Guys, I found a survivor, but he was torn into bits by a fleeing Slasher. Look out for rouge Necromorphs." JZ reported.

"Will do." Felix replied.

"I'm going to look, signing out." JZ said. He called Alexandra over.

She walked over to JZ. "Yea?"

"Stand by the door." JZ said.

"Okay." She said.

JZ looked around the room until he seen a large hole, large enough for him to crouch through. He aimed into it and looked around. Nothing. He walked away from it and looked around the room, finding a Ripper, a Remote Industrial Worker Saw. He picked it up and found some blades for it. He looked around more and found some credits and such.

"Hey, JZ, what did ya find?" She asked, not turning around.

"Weapons, money, and some power nodes." He said. Just as he finished the sentence, something grabbed his leg, pulled him to the ground and wrapped around his body, covering his mouth. The tentacle dragged JZ into the hole he seen before and into an unknown part of the ship. Everything he had except for the Ripper was lost as he was dragged. JZ managed to get an arm free and he grabbed onto anything he could. His RIGArmor around his arm and hand began to crack and rip. JZ managed to get some slack from the attacking tentacle, but to no luck. The tentacle jerked back and ripped JZ's grip from the pipe he was holding onto. The tentacle slowly opened it's grip, then jerked tight around JZ, trapping his body within it's grip. The tentacle squeezed on his Rig, breaking everything except the RIGCom receiver was destroyed.

"JZ?" Alexandra asked. "JZ?" She asked, turning around. She seen nothing. "JZ?!" She asked, panicked. "This isn't funny!"She yelled, running through the room, looking in every possible place in the room. "Felix! Jade!" She yelled over the RIGCom.

"Yea?" Felix replied.

"JZ IS GONE!" She yelled.

"What?" Jade replied in shock. "He just vanished?!" she asked.

"Yes!" Alexandra replied as she began to breathe more heavily. She looked at the trail of things JZ dropped on the floor. "I think I know where he went." She said.

"Where?" Felix asked.

"There is this large hole, and a trail of the things he had." Alexandra said.

"Don't go in there, you don't know what's in there." Felix said.

"I know." Alexandra replied. "Lets meet up with each other, then we can find him. JZ can hold his own." Alexandra said, beginning to leave the room. She began to hyperventilate and she to shake. Autophobia, the fear of being alone, soon set it. She began to panic at the slightest noise. She always had her gun raised as she walked, fearing that something would happen in the dark.

"JZ, come in!" Felix said over the RIGCom. Nothing.

"COME IN DAMN IT!" Felix yelled. No reply.

"Great, we lost one." Jade said. 'Log Entry: James Zachary 'JZ' Ziharak, M.I.A.' End log." Jade reported.


	3. From Bad To Worse

JZ reached for his Ripper with his free hand. He managed to get it free from the tentacle again. He needed time to aim, since the tentacle would coil, then jerk JZ back, throwing his aim off. He looked around and seen a large, orange bulb on the tentacle. He fired a blade from the gun and it tore through the bulb, the arm letting JZ go. He slowly got up and quickly went for the radio.

"Alex?! Felix?! Jade?!" he yelled.

No response.

"COME IN!" he yelled, hearing the group talk.

"It's not like JZ to run off." Felix said.

"True. But that thing probably dragged him away from us to kill him." Jade reported.

"Yea....I hope not though." Alexandra said, her voice shaking and her breathing rapid.

"You okay Alex?" Jade asked.

"No. The darkness is getting to me and the fact I'm alone is making it worse!" Alexandra said, looking in the small hallway. The lights flickered on and off as small sparks fell from broken wires. She had the Assault Rifle ready at all costs seeing a few Necromorphs scurry by. They let out their normal cries and moans as they ran about in the ducts around her.

"Just stay calm." Felix said. "You still have us." He said.

"I know, I just need someone on my side!" Alexandra said.

"Just stay calm." Jade said.

"Trying!" Alexandra replied.

"COME IN DAMN IT!" JZ yelled over his RIGCom.

Nothing still.

He opened up the RIGSystems and looked through various tabs to find the problem. "I can only freaking HEAR them?!" He said. He sighed. "I need to repair it, but I need to find them first. He looked through the RIGStorage for items. "ONLY THE RIPPER!?" He yelled in shock.

A questionable screech quietly echoed in the room JZ was in. He quickly readied the Ripper, seeing a baby's head poke out from the corner of a box. He tilted it's head in confusion, and slowly walked out.

"All fours.....casing...LURKER!" he yelled, scaring the Lurker. It put its head to the floor in hopes JZ would leave. He ran to the Lurker and fired the Ripper. A blade flew out to the Lurker on a thin tether and began to shred it to bits. Seeing it was about to get up and attack, even from that attack, JZ cut the tether and the blade flew into the nearby wall. He seen that the shell protected it. The Lurker was about to attack, so JZ grabbed the Lurker, seeing it flail and cry. JZ tossed it the aim and hit it with his gun, sending it flying into the wall nearby on the blade, tearing through it. JZ looked around the room for anything he could use and tried to think of a way he could communicate with the others. "Morse Code isn't used now and our RIGS don't have anything that could be useful for it, Logs won't transfer, DAMN IT!" he said, kicking a box, a log under it. JZ got an idea. "If I can't talk to them, maybe the Logs can." he said, grabbing it and playing it. As the log was playing JZ began to open th RIGSystems and look for the main problem.

'Date: Unknown

Ship: USG Ishimura

Status: Ammo Low.

Log:

I found a few more things. One is this large tentacle that grabs you and will try to rip you in half in their small holes. The thing is actually a tongue for a larger, unknown creature. Aim for the large bulb. The other is the Leaper, aptly named. They have no jaw yet they have razor sharp teeth for stabbing, jutting out where their jaw would be. Their legs have fused to form one long, scorpion like tail. They can leap great distances and when in a Zero-Gravity room, they are deadly. Leapers attack in groups. While the person is attacking one, another attacks and starts to stab the prey repeatedly with the tail and it's jaws.. The next isn't really deadly or attacks directly, but the thing is a human basically attacked to this flesh-like growth found on walls. They only have their head, the arms, and two flaps of skin over the tentacles holding them. No organs, no attack, but they kill in one hit. I haven't named them yet, but if I had too, I'd call them Forsaken..Poor bastard walked into one. It picked the flaps up and underneath where millions of tiny, razor sharp blades. It tore his face and arm into ribbons. They are only found on that flesh material and one good shot kills them. More later.....I hear Lurkers.....

Video Log 1 beginning:

Isaac was in a large, nearly empty room, filled only with boxes and lockers. A Leaper was int he room. It slowly crawled out from the shadows, It's spine was jutting out of it's back and the ribs formed a kind of shelling around it. It's body was long and slender. It's bottom was was missing and was replaced with many thin and needle like teeth. It constantly whipped it's body around and jumped from place to place to attack Isaac. Isaac aimed ahead of the Leaper and unloaded rounds into it with the Assault Rifle.

Video log 2:

Isaac and his new ally walked along the pink, flesh-like material lining the halls and rooms nearby. Something was jutting out of the wall in midair. The two walked to it and and looked it the human like object in the wall. Isaac aimed at it and it pleaded. "Back away!The light!" it moaned out, covering it's face. The two humans looked at it. The new man walked over to it and touched it's face. The Forsaken grew angry and pulled the two flaps of skin up. It pulled them down at remarkable speeds, slicing the man's face and arm into ribbons. Isaac quickly shot at the Forsaken. It let out a moan and soon died. Isaac ran to his ally, but he was killed in one instant.

End of Video 2

End Log'

"What the hell?!" Jade said as it ended.

"I didn't get it." Alexandra said.

"We didn't get it....JZ!" Felix said.

"He's alive." Alexandra said.

JZ listened in. "Perfect." he said as he looked for items and materials he desperately needed. Nothing much but two small medical gels and some more ripper blades. He was lucky to find a power node and a few credits. He looked at a blood covered map. JZ began to wipe it off, seeing he was in the Medical Bay. "We needed to get here anyway." JZ said, leaving the room he was in to find the Tram Service Station. He looked at the control system and seen it was working. He began to have the tram move around the tracks.

Jade, who had the RIGMap open, seen the tram was working. "The trams are moving, and it's in front of Alex." She said.

"Alex, Trams up ahead, get on it." Felix said.

"Alright." Alexandra replied. She walked along her hallway, hearing a screech. She aimed and seen a Leaper fly from the shadows onto a wall and bounced off it to Alexandra. She yelled and opened fire. She waved the gun wildly as it unloaded it's whole clip. The Leaper fell to the ground with an arm missing. He slowly began to crawl to Alexandra, it's leaping ability gone with it's missing arm. Alexandra didn't have time to reload so she proceeded to stomp on the Leaper until it didn't move. She began to pant slowly as she reloaded.

"You okay Al?" Jade asked.

"Yea." She replied.

"Alright, keep in touch." Felix said.

Jade and Felix began to walk along their path. Stopping in rooms along the way for supplies, ammo, and other things. They heard the familiar moaning of Slashers. They held a line in the room and waited for the Necromorphs to rush in. They where wrong. Three Slashers bursted from the vents behind them and rushed to them.

The two whirled around and where a Slasher's blade slashed at them. The two groaned in pain and stabled backwards. Felix got the Line Gun up and took aim for the legs. He fired and the large blade-like beam tore through the legs of the charging Necromorphs. The two humans gathered their breath and seen the three Slashers drag themselves on the floor by their blades. They used one to pull themselves and the other blade the to slash at ankle level. Jade used the Plasma Cutter to shoot through the arms of the Slashers. They let out the scream they where now known for when they died. The two gathered their breath again and Felix reported in to Alexandra and the now 'found' JZ: "Keep an eye out o the vents."

"Will do." Alexandra reported in. "I'm at the trams. I'm calling it over." She said.

"Alright." Jade said. She and Felix used the last of the Medical supplies to fix any wounds. They seen some ammo and picked it out without hesitation, and the same too when they found some credits. They left the room and began to walk further down their corridor. Jade looked ahead and seen a Slasher. "SLASHER!" She yelled, firing rounds.

Felix turned around, seeing she was shooting at nothing. "Jade, settle down." He said.

"Why?!" She yelled seeing the 'Slasher' die.

"Your hallucinating Jade." He said.

"I am?" She asked, hearing something. "Something else is here!" She said.

Felix took out a small bottle. He opened it and poured two pills out. "Take your medication. We can't afford you to act like this." He said.

Jade swiped the pills from his hand and swallowed them, the effects taking immediate action. She slowed down and looked around. "Thanks. How many left?"

"Six. Try to control them as best as you can." Felix said.

Alexandra made it to the Tram Station and seen dead bodies everywhere. "Guys. Dead bodies at the Tram Station." She said, shooting them incase of Infector attacks.

"Alright, report in later." Jade said, her and Felix walking down the corridor.

Alexandra called the tram, hearing it fly down the rails.

JZ looked at the monitor, seeing someone called it over. "That's either good or bad." he said. He seen the person get on and stop at the stop right before him. '"SHIT!" he yelled, kicking the console.

"Tram Malfunction. Technician is alerted."

"You gotta be KIDDING me." He said. JZ walked out of the Tram Area. He walked into the Waiting Bay and seen a few barricades, dead bodies, and bloodstained walls and such. He fired his Ripper into the dead bodies incase of anything. "Guess I should find any survivors."


	4. From Worse To Horror

JZ looked around the Medical Bay's Waiting Room. He found some useful things, but not many. He seen a shop system and rushed over. The shop system turned on.

"Welcome to the Unification Shop System how can I help you?" A female voice asked.

JZ breezed through system, finding he only had enough money for the Force Gun. He bought it and had enough left over for a few backup rounds. He looked at a wall, seeing it was torn open. He peered inside it, seeing Slashers and Leapers claw around. JZ quickly pulled out and looked for things to block the wall. Not much, but he managed to find some tables and chairs. "Wow!" JZ said, hearing a questionable growl from a Lurker. He turned around, seeing a Lurker was in mid pounce. JZ had no time to react. The Lurker latched onto JZ and whipped out it's three needle-tipped tentacles. It then began to stab JZ randomly in his back, hitting his RIG, exposed skin, or the suit randomly. JZ yelled in pain, finally ripping the Lurker off. He looked at the flailing, crying beast. He kicked it into a wall and shot a blast from the Force Gun into it. The gun's cone shaped energy blast ripped the tentacles off from the Lurker. "Freaking......thing....."

"What the hell?" Jade asked, hearing something odd.

Felix stopped in his tracks. "JZ?" he asked.

"What? You guys heard me!" he yelled in joy.

"JZ, what are you saying?" Jade asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked. He suddenly though back. The Lurker must have hit wire in the RIGCom system, knocking it back into working condition, but with bugs still. JZ needed to think. "RIG....Blown.....out...."He said, oping it would work.

"Your what is what?" Jade replied.

"RIG! BROKEN!" JZ yelled. Slashers slowly made their way to the makeshift barricade after hearing JZ's yell.

"Your RIG is....."Felix asked.

"BROKEN!" JZ yelled, seeing a blade from a Slasher burst through. "AH!" he yelled, seeing the multiple Necromorphs rush into the room. JZ ran backwards to the corner of the room and began to open fire on them with the Force Gun. The shotgun like weapon tore through the Necromorphs. They flew into the air as limbs where torn off.

"Your RIG broke?" Jade asked. "How?"

"Tentacle." JZ replied, knowing that the RIG could only send one word messages for now.

"Where are you?" Felix asked.

"Medical." He said, ending the message. "Ward."

"You found a way there?!" Jade asked.

"Kinda."

"Well, have you heard or seen Alex around?" Felix asked.

"No." JZ said, reloading the Force Gun and slowly walking into the torn open room. He looked around and heard a human like moan. "Moan." he said. JZ slowly walked forward, Force Gun raised. The moaning got louder and louder as he got deeper into the large room. Lights flickered on and off, revealing to JZ that he was in the Surgical Ward. "Surgical. Ward." JZ reported, looking around. He seen a person on a stretcher. The person turned their head and looked at JZ. Their hand fell down and it raised. JZ slowly went forward, hearing the moans came from that person. The person had their other hand covering a wound. More deep moans came from the person.

"Hello? You alright?"JZ asked.

"What's wrong?" Jade asked.

"Person. Condition. Bad." JZ reported.

The person still moaned, but raised their arm to JZ. He looked at JZ.

"You alright?" JZ asked, getting slightly closer. The person looked at JZ and their arm slowly getting closer to JZ. He looked at it, seeing some long vein system lengthening the arm. JZ quickly backed up and fired, the arm falling to the ground. It began to twitch and move around, like a spider. "HOLY SHIT!" He yelled, stomping on it. The person on the stretcher jumped up and slowly walked to JZ. It moaned and shoot it's other hand at JZ. He quickly bent back and fired the gun, cutting it in to. JZ then looked at the attacking thing, and used the Force Gun's Alt fire, a large, spherical blast of energy, tore through the odd being. The body flew into thousand of veins, but the head began to move around on three tentacles. It looked around, seeing a headless corse. It rushed for the corpse and soon slid the three tentacles into the hole where the head would be. The body soon got up. "HOLY SHIT!" JZ yelled, shooting the Alt fire at the corpse, destroying the head. The corpse fell down again. JZ looked at it, then the mess of gnarled veins the thing was once using. A log was hidden inside the veins. JZ picked it up and began to play it. "Log"

'Log:

SCREW THE OPENING! I'M FUCKING BONED! NOTHING ON MY PERSON! I CANNOT TAKE IT ANYMORE! Calm down Isaac, your alright. Anyway, I found something new, a Divider. They are humanoids, yet their body is long and lanky. They look like humans, but veins are constantly moving in and out of their body. They divide, hence the name, when killed, so make sure you kill their arms and head. The head will sometimes try to infect other corpses, similar to an Infector. They can only infect headless corpses, so DO NOT shoot heads off dead bodies. The best weapon i found was the Line Gun's Mine, the Flamethrower, Force Gun or Ripper.

Video Log:

Isaac looked at a Divider. It let out its deep moan, soon becoming it's trademark give away. The Divider lashed out with it's arms, veins jutting from them, trying to grab Isaac. He ducked and shot a mine from the Line Gun, tearing them to bits in a shower of blood. The body then looked around, seeing a dead, headless body. As a last ditch effort, the Divider's body gnarled veins into a massive heap, and shot it out at Isaac. The vein's size made it easier to dodge oddly. Isaac looked at the Divider, which detached it's head and made it's way over to the body. Isaac grabbed it and began to pummel it with his gun, soon making it a pile of blood.

End log'

"Divider?!" Jade said.

"Looks nasty." Felix replied.

"Seen. One. Killed. Hard. Dangerous." JZ said as best as he could over his broken RIGCom.

"So, remove two legs, one arm, and leave their head." Jade said.

"Alright. Wait, where's Alex?" Felix asked.

"Haven't. Seen." JZ said.

"Are you joking me?" Felix said.

"Log report. James Zachary 'JZ' Ziharak Alive. Alexandra Tritoch, is M.I.A." Jade reported in a Log.

"We lost Alex after finding JZ." Felix said. "She was heading for the Med. Ward."

"I'm. There. Blockage. In. Tramway." JZ said.

"That's why." Felix said. "What's before that?"

"The Bridge." Jade said.

"We gotta head there next." Felix said.

"Alright. Meet. Soon. Possible." JZ said, walking around the Surgical Ward.

Alex was sitting in the Bridge, looking at the blackness of space. She was out of all supplies and had the doors locked shut and barricaded the vents and doors. She sat in the corner in a fetal position, slowly rocking herself, repeating. 'I'm not going to die.' She had her Plasma cutter next to her, almost out of ammo and no backup rounds. She found a log saying that they won't go after her if her is limbless. Alexandra didn't go that far yet, but she had enough bullets to do so if the need should come. She looked outside the ship's visor, seeing the stars in space. She slowly smiled then began to look at them.


	5. A Light In The Darkness

"JZ, status report." Felix chimed in over the RIG.

"More. Slashers. Lurkers. Leapers. They. Ambush. Smarter. Then. Though. Condition. Fine. Ammo. Fine." he reported.

"Keep in touch." Jade said. The two where near the AADS and where on a constant look out for anything of use, but this part of the ship was completely destroyed, even dead bodies where torn to bits for an unknown reason.

"What's with the bodies?" Jade asked her ally.

"No clue. Maybe there was some kind of Necromorhic thing." Felix replied, quickly turning around. There was a deep human like moaning.

Jade looked into the shadows, seeing something very faint. "A Divider?" She asked Felix, who replied with a nod.

Before they had time to react, the Divider's arms erupted from the shadows and grabbed the two humans. The veins soon began to choke them.

Both Jade and Felix struggled to get the Divider's arms off from their bodies, but the more they pulled, the tighter the Divider got. Their faces turned blue and their coughs where getting lighter. The divider wasn't happy with just this. An odd pheromone was seen released into the air around the Divider. Scuttling sounds came out from the vents. Two Infectors soon cut their way out of the vents, ready to infect Felix and Jade.

The two managed to look at each other. They where dying without anyone there to help. The Divider loosened it's grip enough so that it wouldn't rip their heads off, knowing fully well that Infectors need headed bodies.

'Automated Defense System Activated. Target: Unidentified Bio-Life Forms.' A voice rang out. As soon as the voice finished, multiple laser turrets appeared from various holes in the wall, floor, and ceiling. The turrets opened fire on the Divider and the Infectors. As they where let go from their near death grip, Jade and Felix laid on the floor, gathering their breath.

"What...." Jade started, panting. "What...happened?"

"Some one...." Felix started. "...is alive." He finished.

JZ chimed in. "What. Happened?"

"Nearly died. The Dividers will attack from the shadows. They released this chemical that allowed Infectors to find us." Jade said. She slowly got up to her knees. She took an air sample and scanned it. "It's a metabolic runoff that attracts Infectors from the looks of it." She said.

"Alright." JZ said. "But. Who. Saved?"

"Don't know." Felix said, slowly getting up and leaning against a wall.

'Turret System Deactivating.' The voice said again, the turrets falling back into their holes.

"Some one is alive, somewhere." Jade said. "We need to find them."

In the bridge, Alexandra sat at the Turret System. "Your welcome guys." she said to herself, hearing a pounding from behind. The sound has been going on for hours and she soon drowned it out, but she was always on alert if a different sound was heard. She had the whole ship under constant surveillance and knew where everybody was. All she knew how to operate was the defenses.

"Create Attachment. Attachment Add to 'Divider'." JZ said.

'Please Begin Log.'

"Chief Medical Officer James Zachary Ziharak of the USG Siren. My crew and I have found this log before and we have found more information on the Divider. They will attack from the shadows with both arms if they need. They can attack multiple targets at the same time, usually from the shadows or from other vantage points. Also, when they have constricted a prey, they will released a pheromone to attract other Necromorphs. Be careful guys....."

"End log." JZ said. The log saved the new addition to the audio log.

He walked around the various medical rooms, seeing dead, dismembered bodies everywhere in the room. "What the hell?" he said to himself, hearing a small crunching sound. He twirled around, seeing nothing but yellow blotches on the ground. They twitched erratically and soon began to move towards JZ. He slowly backed up and took out the Force Gun. He noticed that they moved by rolling a small, rod like appendage around their claw shaped body. Although they where weak themselves, they the characteristics of bugs: Swarm Swarm Swarm. They all jumped at JZ, who quickly pulled the trigger out of impulse, seeing that the swarm of the yellow bugs vanish. He sighed and looked around, seeing that there was an Audio Log. He ran over to it and began to play it.

'Great, now their bugs! First people, then babies, then veins, now bugs! These small, orange, claw-like things are called Swarm Necromorphs. No clue why? THEY ACT LIKE BUGS! They are very weak alone, but in some cases, they can tear a full body to bones in under a minute, like a piranha with meat. They have the ant's swarming technique and the flea's oddly high jumping abilities. I can't provide a log, but the best way to kill them is the ripper, force gun or flame thrower. Their natural Area wide attacks are the best against them. More Later....Isaac out.....'

"NOW BUGS?!" Jade yelled in disgust. She had a hatred of bugs.

"Hey, they attack anything. They adapt to their new hosts and use their abilities to the best of it's potential. I bet when the Divider did that to us, it had no clue it could release the Necromorph musk. They learn quick. Stay sharp." Felix said, ending the RIGCom feed.

"Are you sure?" Jade asked, curious.

"Yep." he said.

"Well, how can you tell?" She asked.

"That's why." He said, pointing up.

"Wha?" Jade said, looking up. A Slasher was hanging from the ceiling with his claws and small arms, ready to jump on them. Jade aimed up and quickly opened fire, the Slash falling to the ground with a loud thud. "And you left it there WHY?!" Jade demanded.

"Teach you a lesson." Felix said, walking forward down the shadow filled corridor. Jade followed, looking at her ally with an evil face on. "You could of shown me something other then that!" She yelled.

"Keep your voice down." Was the only reply Felix had.

"No snappy comeback?" Jade asked.

"Just keep moving. That's an order." Felix said.

"Acting all tough now. Well I got somethin' to tell ya Mr. Nineteen year old, I'm older, I'm more experienced, so YOU should follow MY orders." Jade said, seeing Felix raise his gun to Jade's face and turn around.

"I'm not afraid to pull the trigger." Felix replied coldly.

Jade stared down the barrel of the Plasma Cutter and gulped. "Your serious, you'll KILL me?" She asked. "No, no way. You don't got the..." Jade said, before being cut off by a cocking sound. "Your serious?!" She yelled. Felix put his finger to the trigger. "Okay then, where to?" She asked, chuckling lightly.

"You shouldn't be laughing Jade." Felix said. "Now follow me, that's an ORDER!" he demanded.

Jade followed without hesitation, looking at Felix with worry. 'What's with him?' she thought.

JZ looked around the Surgical wards, seeing more dead bodies and roaming Slashers. He looked at them, when two met, they looked at each other and growled a few times, then left.

"They...talk to each other?" JZ asked himself quietly, not to startle the two Slashers. He heard their screeches and growls slowly fading into the darkness. He sighed and slowly walked out, Force Gun held at waist level. He looked around, hearing the screeches and scraping sounds from inside the vents. He seen some bodies on the stretchers, some dying or near death. JZ put them out of their pain and killed them. As he walked to one, it coughed and called to stop.

"What?" JZ asked, slightly shocked.

"This is not the way Unitologists should go." Said the dying man.

"Unitology? That crack-pot religion?" JZ scoffed.

Unitology was a new religion started when the Marker for the Necromorphs was found. All Unitologists believe that the Necromorphs are higher life forms. They believe that when they die, they should become Necromorphs too for the sake of being advanced. They would die in cults by making large circles of Unitology Script, lighting lanterns, placing white cloths around their heads and neck and tying it shut, and shooting themselves in the head.

"Don't say that!" The man snapped, soon groaned in pain.

"Why?" JZ scoffed again. A loud, ear piercing roar was heard echoing though the rooms. Metal ripped from metal and pounding was heard, growing louder and louder.

"That's why." The man said. When he said that, a large claw ripped from the wall, crushing the man in half.

'WHAT THE FUCK?!" JZ yelled, running as far back as he could. A large, armored beast rushed through, ripping through the metal walls like paper. It roared fiercely and looked around. They where sight hunters. JZ slowly walked away, seeing the unnamed beast rush towards him. The beast swung its large arm like a hammer, nearly crushing JZ if he didn't dodge the beast. The claw ripped through the metal lined wall with a large screech. JZ panted heavily and looked at it. He used fire with the Force Gun. No effect. The armor on the beast shielded it with ease. He tried the gun's Alt Fire, no effect either. "What do I do?" He repeated over and over to himself, nearly dodging the large beast's massive claws. He looked at it's legs. No armor. He took out the Ripper and aimed at the ground. He used the Alt fire to fire a lone blade off the ground at the beast's small legs when the giant was charging at JZ. The blade bounced off the ground and cut the beast's legs off. It let out a painful roar and continued to drag itself at JZ with remarkable speed.

"WHAT?!" JZ yelled, seeing the beast act like it did with its legs. JZ looked as the beast reared itself for a lunge. The armor weighed it down and when it did jump, it didn't make much distance. JZ took the opportunity to run around it, seeing its backside had no armor on it. He smirked and opened fire with the Ripper, ripping the beast's fleshy backside to bits. It quickly spun around on it's arms and swung at JZ, who used the Ripper as a buffer to stop the giant claw from hitting him. The beast howled as the Ripper tore into it's claw. Knowing all to well it would die, it went into a suicidal rampage, jumping and flailing at JZ with no avail. The wounds caused it to slowly wear itself out quicker to keep it alive and soon died via blood loss. The beast let out its last breath, a loud roar, triggering a series of smaller shrieks and wails from within the rooms around JZ.

"WHY ME?!" He yelled, hearing something from his RIG.

'Subsonic damage detected. RIG Functions Deteriorating.' The RIG said.

"I HATE TECHNOLOGY!" JZ yelled out, hearing a number of vents burst open from Slashers and other Necromorphs. "NOW I JUST HATE LIFE!" JZ said, pulling out the Force gun and walking into a corner.

The Necromorphs swarmed to JZ, all in a blood driven rage. They yelled, screamed, and shrieked at the human.

'Unidentified Bio-Life Forms Detected.' The same voice rang out from before. Turrets around the room opened and opened fire on the rushing Necromorphs. Without a way to flee, they all rushed for individual turrets and began to destroy them one by one with ease.

'Turret Malfunction. Must Cease Actions.'

The turrets that where able to be used fell into their holes, leaving JZ alone to deal with the Necromorph horde. Even at their dwindled state, JZ couldn't take them all on. He fired all his rounds and when he was reloading, he seen a Slasher's blade rush for his face. His life flashed before his eyes. In that state, he quickly observed each passing memory that came:

The day of graduation from his various schools.

The day he got his first girlfriend.

The day he was sent away to follow his career as a medical expert.

The day he heard that his father died.

The day he heard his sister died, then his girlfriend.

The day he vowed to save any life at any cost.

He regained his senses and yelled out. "I'M SORRY!" At that moment, a series of bullets whizzed his head, cutting the Slasher's limb off. It yelled in pain, and looked at the mystery person hiding in the shadows. He heard a slight chuckle, followed by the sound of bullets flying by and into the various Necromorphs in the room.

JZ watched in awe as the person single handedly took out the wave of Necromorphs without a problem. "You okay?" The person asked, seeing JZ in the corner in shock.

"Yea...." JZ replied, shaking his head, trying to regain his senses.

The person tossed JZ an Assault Rifle and a few rounds, also a Nano-bot repair kit. "Use on that RIG." the person said, seeing small sparks fly off it.

JZ ripped open the kit, hearing metallic scuttling from the Nano-bots. They worked their way to JZ's Rig and repaired it to normal within a few seconds.

'RIG Functions and Condition: Normal'

JZ sighed a sigh of relief. "Who are you?" JZ asked.

The person walked out of the shadows. "Allen Kin, Technical Support of the USG Unification." Allen said.

"So there ARE survivors!" JZ said. He radioed in.

"Come in." Jade picked up.

"I FOUND A SURVIVOR!" JZ said.

"And your RIG is fixed too." Felix said.

"Yea." JZ said. "His name is Allen Kin, Tech Support." JZ said.

"Well, synch him up!" Jade said.

"Oh yea!" JZ said. "Need to synch ya so you can stay in touch." JZ said, walking to Allen's RIG. His health was low, in danger zones. "Think you can use a Med Kit too." JZ said, synching his RIG and applying medication where needed.

"Thanks." Allen said. "I seen your group here for a while. I think you have been here for about three days now." Allen said.

"THREE DAYS?!" The three members of the Siren said.

"Time flies right?" he said.

"Tell me...." Jade sighed. Jade and Felix where en route to the AADS, finding the remains of Unitology Sacrificial Circles. They found dead bodies there that have been rotting for days now. The smell was horrific and filled rooms around them too. "Why do they do this shit?" Jade asked.

"Religion." Allen replied. "It's their beliefs and who are we to judge their beliefs?" He said.

"People who don't think these things are higher life forms. We can talk, they can't. We have free will, they just think of killing. We can control ourselves, they can't." Jade said, thinking she shut her new ally up.

"Maybe that IS their speech, free will or control?" Allen said, hearing Jade stifle yells over the RIGCom. He chuckled.

"Allen One, Jade Zero." Felix said.

"Shut it." Jade snapped.

Jade and Felix looked around at the AADS control room, seeing dead bodies litter the room. There was writing on the walls in blood, most saying things such as 'JUDGMENT DAY HAS COME!'; 'WHO IS THE GOD NOW?'; 'BOW TO THE ADVANCED AGE!'

"They had time to write this IN blood, but not enough time to BARRICADE the doors and vents?!" Jade sighed. "I don't get people any more."

"Neither do I." Felix said. He was looking at a Unitologist who was eyeless. A white, blood stained cloth covering his eyes. "You're here?"The man asked.

"What?" Felix asked.

"Oh...your not the High Forms...." the man said, turning his head towards the door.

"High forms, the Necromorphs?" Jade asked, hearing the man shush her.

"NEVER CALL THEM THAT!" he yelled. "Necromorph is the evil name fro them. High Form is their blessed name." He said.

"Blessed? Yea right...." Jade scoffed.

"Must you piss EVERYTHING off?" Felix said, seeing Jade shoot him a look.

"They are! They came here on the Marker." The man said.

Felix started a log, recording the conversation.

"How long ago was it?" he asked.

"About.....a week or so ago. The Marker was brought onto the ship a year back, but they started to come now." The blind man said.

"From Aegis 7?" Jade asked.

"Yes, that planet. I curse that Isaac Clarke for destroying the balance of nature." The man said, spitting at the sound of his name.

"Balance?" Felix asked.

"Yes. When we outlive our usefulness, we gain new life as a Necromorph, they never die on their own as far as we know." The Unitologist said.

"So, they only die when we kill them?" Jade asked.

"HOW DARE YOU KILL THEM! ALLOW THEM TO USE YOUR BODY FOR THEIR USE!" the blind man yelled.

"Use? I'M TWENTY-TWO YEARS OLD!" She yelled.

"You lived long enough!" The man said, hearing Jade's Plasma Cutter cock.

"Arms down Jade." Felix said, hearing Jade sigh and drop her gun. "Thank you." Felix said, soon resuming with multiple other questions, most pissing Jade off.

"Can I kill him now?" Jade asked.

"No." Felix asked, asking another question.

"Now?" Jade asked, right after the Unitologist answered.

"No." Felix said, slightly annoyed.

"Now?!" Jade asked, after another answer.

"Want me to kill you?" Felix asked.

"You don't got the..." Jade started hearing the Plasma Cutter cock. "Or you do....."

"Now shut the fuck up." Felix said.

Jade walked away from the two and looked around the room, seeing some things for barricades. "Hm..." Jade said, getting an idea. As Felix was questioning the blind man, Jade was busy blocking all vents and doors. She finished around the same tome Felix did.

"NOW you can kill him." Felix said, looking at Jade. "Or...not?" He asked.

"Something better then death for the fellow over there." Jade said. She had all the openings blocked. "No Necromorph can get in now once we exit.

The man jumped up. "NO!" He begged. "I MUST ACHIEVE HOLINESS!" the man yelled, hearing Jade and Felix leave the room. "NO!" the man yelled, pounding on the wall.

"You're a ball full of evil." Felix said.

"So are you." jade said, walking ahead of her commander.


	6. Snuffing Out The Light

"So, when did this all happen again?" JZ asked Felix over the RIGCom.

"That Uni said about a week ago, but the Marker from Aegis VII was brought on a year ago." Felix told JZ.

"It took that long?" JZ asked, looking around his surroundings. After nearly ten dates with death, JZ was way of route. He was going to the Bridge to look for Alexandra via the ship's remaining computers, but he was somehow in the Militia Zone.

"Judging from the Ishimura, I think it that it needs to be studied with something and something needs to be read." Allen said.

"English please." Jade said.

"By reading or looking at something the right way, the Necromorphs came onto the ship." Allen said very slowly and clearly.

"I'm not five." Jade replied.

"You sure do act it." Felix said, chuckling.

"Hahaha, very funny." Jade sighed.

"Anyway, where are you two?" Felix asked.

"The Militia Zone." JZ said. "Why would they have a zone like this anyway if, from what I seen, is a Military Style Planet Cracker. MSPCs are rare."

"Your telling me, but your right." Jade said. She and Felix where still en route to the AADS cannons and encountered little resistence, the most was a lone Slasher or two at a time.

"Just examine the Area, find Logs, RIGs, and anything else." Felix said.

"Got it boss." JZ said.

"He's your boss?" Allen asked questionably. "I thought it was you or one of those women." Allen said.

"Nope. The nineteen year old is." JZ replied.

"I seen four when you first came on the ship, but I only heard you three talk about each other. What happened to the other?" Allen asked.

The two made their way down the black corridors, aiming their guns for light. The Militia Zone was empty. There was large amounts of racks and shelves upon shelves of ammo, weapons, armor and other supplies.

"JACKPOT!" JZ yelled, hearing some shrieks in reply from the Slashers, Lurkers and Leapers that inhabited the ducts. They didn't attack though, with was very unlikely of them. JZ took that advantage and nearly drained the area of all the ammo, guns, credits, supplies and

anything else that was helpful and made many trips back and forth to the

Shop System to deposit his inventory. He left the Ripper behind, along with some of the lesser important things, and kept the Contact beam and Assault Rifle that where on the shelves.

"Allen here. Felix is it?" He said over the RIGCom.

"Yes it is. What's the status?"

"JZ found the mother load of ammo and guns in the Militia Zone. He has a good amount currently stored in the Shop Systems, but he needs to be the one who gets them out for the group." Allen reported.

"Even silver linings have gaps." Felix sighed. "But still, That's good news. Regroup at the Engines after this." Felix reported. "Felix out."

JZ chuckled manically, then slowly calmed down after he was finished with the 'free shopping'. "We should be good for a while." he said.

"True." Allen said. "But with the question from before. That other person?"

"Alexandra you mean?" JZ asked.

"Is she the one who's missing?" Allen asked.

"Then yea. She's our computer expert. She is a nice person, but she is petrified of this place, and the darkness that is inside here. She also has Autophobia. After that tentacle dragged me away from her, she went mentally unstable, but the RIG says she's alive and still in the ship. I can't help thinking that it's somehow my fault." JZ said. As the sentence came to an end, he punched the nearby wall in anger. "She may be near death and it could be my fault!" he yelled, grabbing his head at the thoughts of what could happen.

"Then why don't you look for her?" Allen asked.

"Fucking Felix." JZ said. "His order's are to 'Find all working RIGs. Nothin more, nothing less.'" JZ mocked.

"Then look for her on your own." Allen said.

"Where would I start? If I go somewhere, I could JUST miss her, and then she could be somewhere else, or heck, we could be on the other ends of the ship!" JZ yelled, punching the wall again.

"The Bridge is the only way to know for sure." Allen said.

"But where is it?" JZ asked.

"No clue." Allen said after a minuet of silence.

"Some help...." JZ said, walking into a small, two man living quarters. The room was covered in blood, splattered on nearly every inch of the walls and ceilings. "What the fuck happened here?" Allen asked, who walked in shortly after.

JZ looked around, seeing a small, pink, fleshy cocoon in the corner of the room. "That I bet." JZ said. The cocoon twitched and jerked around, sometimes something sharp seemed to nearly rip its way out of the shell. JZ started for it but stopped after hearing it scream in delight.

"I wouldn't go near it." Allen said.

"Ya think Captain Obvious?" JZ said, seeing Allen pick up a lone limb and throwing it at the egg. The egg attacked it. A pair of razor sharp jaws rushed out and tore open the egg. It was, what appeared to be, a large, over sized moth. It's wings uncurled and the flapping caused a deep, booming, sound to be faintly heard. It tore the rotten limb to bits, then spit it out in disgust. It screamed in disappointment, then laid it's eyes on JZ and Allen. It screamed with joy once again and rushed for them. The two opened fire, aiming for the wings. Like any aerial creature, the bug fell to the ground, writhing in pain. JZ slowly walked to the winged beast, and looked at it.

"Two pairs of compound eyes, a muscular jaw and proboscis type oral cavities, four large wings, coated in some kind of, I'm guessing water proof, powder, one large, moth like body, furry antennas, six three joint legs, large, coarse body fur. Defiantly a moth based Necromorph, except moths aren't fleshy pink and white." JZ said.

"Log it?" Allen asked.

"I'll log the appearance, but I can't do much else, i never seen it attack, or even if it has a caterpillar like initial 'nursing' stage." JZ said. He got a log ready.

'Start Log:

Chief Medical Expert James Zachary Ziharak reporting. I have found some kind of moth-like Necromorph and the egg it is, I think, born in. From what I know, the egg is a decoy. When i walked near it, it screamed. I threw a dead limb next to it, it screamed again, but ripped from the egg and ate it, soon spitting it back out. All else I know is that they are fast, but aim for the wings. I haven't found what to call them yet, but I know I'll think of something.

End Log'

JZ sent the log to his allies and quickly made a copy of the Log for other's RIgs.

"Moths eh?" Felix chimed in after getting the log.

"Why bugs?!" Jade whined.

"Why not." Allen said.

"Touche. Allen Two, Jade Zero." Felix said.

"Shut it already." Jade said.

"But in all seriousness, have you found anything else?" Felix asked.

"No. We don't even know if the thing is like a real moth, caterpillar and all." Allen said.

"Just make sure you add onto that log when you can." Felix said. "Felix out."

The two looked around the room, shifting back to the moth just to play it say. Nothing too important was found inside the room, only some credits. But there was something written on the wall, something that wasn't covered by the blood:

'The messenger is standing at the gate, ready to let go, ready for the crush.'

"Hey JZ." Allen said, calling his ally over.

"Yea?" he asked, seeing the wall. "That?"

"Yea." Allen said. He looked at it. "What does it mean?"

"Who knows." JZ said. He looked at it and slowly repeated over and over quietly to himself.

Allen turned around and started for the door, a slight smirk on his face. "Ready JZ?" He asked.

"Huh?" JZ asked, turning his head around, seeing that Allen was nearly out of the room. "Hey wait!" JZ ran after his ally, who stopped a shot ways outside the door.

Allen looked around, hearing labored breathing. "Divider." He said, quickly pushing him and JZ back inside the room and closing the door. Like a trigger, two Dividers shot their lanky arms out at where the two where. They then jumped down and looked around. One seen JZ, who was looking outside from the glass window. It signaled the other Divider, then the two fired their arms at the glass wall, hammering on it without rest. The glass cracked, pieces fell off, then soon shattered.

"Why me!" JZ said quietly, taking aim with the Contact Beam. "Hold them off."

Allen followed the order and fired cover rounds from the Plasma Cutter to stop the Dividers from attacking. JZ held the Contact Beam's trigger, the energy compacting and gathering in the core. "Duck!" he said, seeing Allen hit the floor. JZ let go of the trigger and a searing hot beam of pure energy pipped through the two necromorphs. The veins of the Dividers flew off in showers and landed, forming pools of wriggling worms. The heads and arms where alive though, but they fled from the field.

The two humans slowly left the room. "Why did they leave?" JZ asked.

"They've been doing that for a while. You cut a limb off, they run." Allen said. "For that short time they've been on, they have taken a few hits and ran."

"Any clue why?" JZ asked. He looked at the trails of blood that scattered off in multiple branches.

"Not a clue." Allen said, seeing JZ look at the blood trails.

"They branch, and they're not Necromorph blood stains, they look like humans." JZ said, after a few minuets of examination. "Maybe there are others alive." he said.

"That's a good hope, but which way do we go?" Allen asked.

"Good question." JZ replied.

Felix and Jade had reached the AADS. Their path was oddly free of massive Necromorph attacks, only the lone Slasher or Leaper.

"We haven't heard from JZ or Allen in a while." Jade said, keeping an eye on her surroundings. The corridors in this part of the ship were nearly ripped apart: Giant holes, electrical wires flailed about at some parts, the lights hanging above where destroyed, some flickering. Even doors where ripped from the walls, which was a mixed blessing.

"True, but JZ is resourceful, so he should be fine for a while." Felix replied. The two entered the main cannon system. "Look for..." Felix said, getting cut off.

"Anything useful." Jade finished. "I know this already!"

"Just follow orders...." Felix sighed.

Jade did as she was told. She turned on some computers, finding some valuable information. "Hey Felix."

"Yea?" He asked.

"I found something." Jade said. "This file says that this ship was under illegal operations to retrieve The Marker again from Aegis VII. There are orders to destroy this ship as soon as The Marker is back on the planet." Jade read aloud.

"Well, that's not good." Felix said, keeping his eye on the door, which was one of the ones that where ripped off.

"Your telling me. Also, that the ship is completely evacuated, save for a few dumb people marked on the map. I can't find Alex or JZ and Allen, only the people who lived on this ship." Jade said.

"But, doesn't Allen live on this ship?" Felix asked.

"I could find some records, hold on." Jade said, pulling up a small crate for a seat. She cracked her knuckles and began to type away on the computer, trying to hack into the main data system, trying to find anything on Allen. What seemed to be minuets flew by and Jade had all members by the names Allen, and all under the Last name Kin. "Nothing!" Jade said.

"So....." Felix started.

"He must be from another team or maybe...." Jade started.

"OH SHIT!" Felix yelled, getting onto the RIGCom. "JZ! JZ DO YOU READ ME!?" Felix yelled.

"Yea Felix?" Allen responded.

"WHERE'S JZ?!" Felix snapped at him.

"I'm afraid he left the RIGCom. He's no longer part of the USG Siren now." Allen snickered.

"What?!" Felix said.

"I made him leave, mental warfare my friend."Allen laughed.

"What did you say to him?!" Felix yelled.

"That Alex died. I found a dead body and told him that it was her trying to look for him. He believed me. That and he's annoyed that you put the mission over Alex's life." Allen said, cutting off connections to Jade and Felix.

"THAT FUCKING PRICK!" Felix yelled, slamming the table nearby. "We lost JZ, Alex is still missing, and now JZ is stuck with a maniac. We are we going to do now?!"

"Simple." Jade said, standing up. "We find them, and kill Allen."

"Yea, but we are on the OTHER side of the ship!" Felix said.

"Who said we walk?" Jade said, pointing to the door next to her. The door slide open, showing the Tram System was fully repaired. "And by this map, from where the last recording from Allen was, the exit to the Tram is two rooms behind them, so we can follow them." Jade said.

"Good plan, but ONE flaw." Felix said.

"Yea?" Jade asked.

"WHAT IF THERE ARE MULTIPLE PATHS?!" He snapped.

"Oh yea...." Jade said, hearing Felix sigh.

"We'll take that tram to the Militia Zone, then we follow them." Felix said. The two walked onto the tram and ordered it to go to the Militia Zone.


	7. Messages

Jade and Felix rushed out of the Tram, guns armed, running past the weapon racks and the room where JZ found that moth-like Necromorph. They looked down the multiple paths, trying to find with way.

"I knew there had to be multiple paths...." Felix said, getting behind Jade and turning around.

"Well, it shouldn't be too hard to find JZ." Jade said.

"Why?"

"He is looking for Alex, and according to what Allen, he was going to look for her, and what better way to look to look for someone in the whole ship then the Bridge and use the computers to find her." Jade said.

"Nice one, but where is the Bridge?"

"There." Jade said, pointing to a sign, pointing to go the same was as the Training Centers.

"Good." Felix said, leading the two. They ran down the falls, accounting no resistance, only seeing dead Necromorphs that where riddled with bullet wounds, some with missing limbs or chunks of their body missing.

"JZ must be angry." Jade said.

"That, determined or both." Felix said, turning around sometimes to see if any Necromorphs where coming. They hurried down to the Training room only to hear the familiar echo of dying Necromorphs, mainly Slashers. "JZ!" The two yelled. They rushed into the room to see JZ and Allen standing in a pool of blood. "JZ!" Felix called, seeing the male turn around.

"I told you, I'm not part of your team anymore! I don't have to take orders from you!" JZ snapped, raising and charging the Contact Beam.

"JZ, settle down." Jade said.

"Why?" JZ asked, breathing heavily and rapidly. Had himself lined to cut through both his past allies in one short burst. "YOU WOULD LET ALEX DIE!" JZ said, taking an even more accurate aim.

Felix raised his gun at Allen. "You brainwashed him!" He said to the corrupt 'ally'.

"I didn't. It's the truth. You wouldn't give up time to get out of this hell hole if Alex was pinned by a box RIGHT next to the escape ship." Allen said.

"That's not true!" Felix said.

"Then why won't we look for her!" JZ demanded.

"We have no idea where she is. Even if we do have an approximate location, she could move somewhere else." Felix told JZ.

"Then why don't you use the tracker on the RIG?" JZ asked.

"You think we didn't try that?" Jade said. "That was the FIRST! Hers is gone!"

JZ slowly calmed down, but he still had the Contact Beam aimed at Felix and Jade.

"Just drop the gun." Felix said. "Let the beam go away from us, and just walk over to us."

"Why should he?" Allen chimed in. "You'll just use his medical abilities to YOUR gain and then leave once the mission is over."

"SHUT UP!" Felix yelled at Allen. "This is between JZ and me!"

"And what if I stay in this?" Allen asked.

Felix growled and looked at his ammo count. He had enough to waste JZ and Allen, but once he fired JZ would attack no matter who he shot and if Jade attacked JZ would kill them both.

"Cat got your tongue?" Allen mocked.

Jade looked at Felix, who lowered his gun and had his hands hang limply at his sides. "Fire if you want JZ." Felix said calmly. He had a plan ready.

JZ looked at Felix, a slight hit of confusion. "Huh?"

"You heard me." Felix said. "Shoot me if you want me dead. But I have an approximate location of Alex." Felix was trying mental warfare, which would work perfectly in a place where you are constantly attacked mentally.

JZ didn't move. He still aimed toward the two.

Jade looked at Felix, nervous. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!" She snapped.

"Nothing." Felix said, tilting his head down. He let out a slight smirk and put his hands behind his back. JZ didn't notice, still confused from Felix's proposal. He quickly pulled out two Plasma Cutters and blind fired them at JZ and Allen, causing the two to dodge. JZ's finger slipped and the Contact Beam fired at the ground before Allen. Jade took the opening to quickly rush at JZ and disarm him. The two struggled for the weapon, but Jade got in a few cheap punches. JZ still stood tall and grappled back. Allen started for the two, but Felix took aim and fired at Allen, missing. Allen turned to face Felix, who was reloading one Plasma Cutter. Allen smirked and ripped part of his suit off at the arm. It shown decaying flesh to that of a Necromorph. Felix looked at it in shock.

"Your..." Felix started. Getting an idea of what Allen wanted to do, he started to fire again, seeing him absorb the bullets like it was nothing. Allen laughed, a deep cackle. He looked at Jade and JZ fighting. With his now uncovered arm, he fired a Divider like arm at the two, ripping the Contact Beam in two, and throwing Jade into a nearly wall, but letting JZ off easy. He them set his sights on Felix, who quickly pulled out the Line Gun. He fired the razor like blades in Allen, but they just seemed to melt through him, leaving him unharmed. Allen cackled and then shot his arm at Felix. He picked him up, tossing him around like a rag doll. Allen the preceded to throw Felix next to Jade.

JZ look in horror seeing his friends nearly killed. "You...." JZ started.

"I'm a Unitologist. Why else did I protect it? I HAVE achieved full Necromorphic Status. I AM NOW HOLY! I AM ALMIGHTY!" Allen screamed.

"YOU'RE A MONSTER!" JZ said, pulling out the Assault Rifle and riddling Allen with bullets, but no effect.

Allen walked to JZ. He ripped the gun from his hands and threw it away from him. "I'll let you live, you seem like that kid who just wont give up." Allen said, turning around.

JZ looked at Allen in blind anger. He yelled as he went for a punch to the back of his head. Allen spun around and grabbed his fist. "No, bad dog." Allen said, mocking him. He tossed JZ off to the side and slowly walked away. By the time JZ got to the corridor Allen left, Allen was nowhere in sight. He quickly turned around to Felix and Jade. "GUYS!" He yelled, running over to them. He checked their RIGs, near fatal. JZ quickly applied medication to all the wounds he could, but their RIGs shown orange health, good, but not good. "Guys, wake up..." JZ said, not trying to touch them. "Guys?" he said, his body shaking. "GUYS!" he yelled. He heard a groan from Felix.

"What happened?" he asked, rubbing his side.

"Allen kicked our assess." JZ said. "Can you walk? I know a place where you two can lay down. It's not the best, but it's the best I can get." JZ said, seeing Felix slowly climb to his knees, then standing straight up. He moaned with each movement. Jade didn't move, but she was still breathing. JZ put on the medical goggles. "Jade is knocked out. She has some internal bleeding and a looks like to broken ribs. They missed her vitals though." JZ said, looking at Felix. "Not much better for you either. Your abdomen is bleeding and it looks like one of your kidneys is torn in two." JZ said, pulling them off.

"I felt like I got fucked up by a Divider." Felix moaned.

"You kinda did." JZ said, trying not to joke around. "We need to get Jade." He said. "I'll get her, just keep yourself armed." JZ said, tossing Felix his Plasma Cutters. JZ slowly and carefully picked Jade up. "Follow me." he said, walking him and Felix to the room where the moth was killed. "I said it's not much." JZ said as he slowly laid Jade on the bed. She moaned a bit and grabbed her side. She did this unconsciously. Felix sat on the bed.

JZ looked through his RIGStorage. "I only have small Med Kits, and very low food and water." JZ said. "I'm not leaving to find more until you get better." JZ said, tossing Felix a few energy bars and a small canister of medical gel. "Eat and use that gel on anything small or to relive the pain on your sides." JZ said.

"Thanks." Felix said, tearing the dried bar package open. He quickly ate it, sighing in relief to get food in his stomach. After eating he looked at JZ. "Thanks." Felix said again.

"Anytime boss." JZ replied. He was looking outside the broken window at something on the wall.

'The avenger is roaming through, roaming through the land

Ready for the clash, for the lasting gash, the avenger.

Shouting worship choked in a wave of silver

The offering's grief for Deceiver's pride'

He then looked at the writing on the wall. He read them together.

'The messenger is standing at the gate, ready to let go, ready for the crush.

The avenger is roaming through, roaming through the land

Ready for the clash, for the lasting gash, the avenger.

Shouting worship choked in a wave of silver

The offering's grief for Deceiver's pride'

He thought quietly to himself for a while then turned to Felix. "I'm not coming back to Siren unless Alex is with us." he told his leader.

"Completely understandable." Felix said.

"I guess we are working alone now?" JZ asked.

"No. We will go to the Bridge, find Alex and get out. Screw the mission!" Felix said, seeing JZ smile.

"We got enough information on our RIGs already." JZ said. He looked at the moth. "Any name for it?" He asked, pointing to it.

Felix looked at it. He examined it. "The Bug Of Giant Size?" he joked, trying to not laugh, thinking it would hurt his sides.

JZ let out a few chuckles.

"But seriously, nothing." Felix said.

"Oh well." JZ said. He was thinking about what the writings said, but he couldn't think of anything.

Hours went by and Felix was asleep. As the ship was still on the internal computer system, the lights went off to discourage walking at dark. JZ looked around through his goggles, as the view was also in a night vision mode. He seen some Necromorphs walk by, but in some kind of trance, not looking around, just walking past them and into of the corridors. JZ examined it and when the growling sounds died, he made logs at random intervals in the night.

As the lights on the ship shot back on, JZ looked at Felix and Jade, still asleep. Their conditions was slowly improving due to the medication. He checked their RIGs, going to the yellow zones. JZ sighed and looked around. He didn't leave the room, only to look at the writings was his only exception. After the day and night thinking, he had some clues: Something about a 'Messenger' that could destroy something. The 'Avenger' who will fight with the 'Messenger'. The parts about the silver wave and the 'Deceiver', he couldn't figure anything out. "What could this mean?" he asked himself repeatedly.

After an hour or so, he heard a very faith sound, something like a roar. JZ quickly got up and looked around. He heard pounding footsteps slowly echo in one of the corridors. JZ looked at Jade and Felix, then to the area the unknown beats was coming. He quickly looked for a Store, but nothing. He then though he long it was to walk from the Armory to here, about a minuet walk. He quickly ran to the Armory and grabbed another Contact Beam and back up rounds. He also grabbed another Assault Rifle and rounds. He quickly ran back to Jade and Felix, seeing the two where still asleep. JZ hastily loaded the gun. He panted and looked towards the sound was echoing from. "Why now?" he asked himself, aiming the Assault Rifle.


	8. Secrets

1 JZ looked around the empty room, hearing the pounding growing louder. It echoed towards JZ and the others, getting louder and louder with each thundering stomp. JZ panted quickly, his body shaking. The monster, a Brute Necromorph, thundered in. JZ didn't fire. The Brute looked at JZ, then walked away. It growled in a tone of disappointment. JZ waited for the echoing stomps to stop, then sighed and dropped his gun. "Second time seeing one....alone too...." He said, remembering when the first one nearly caused him his life with the scream. He slowly went back to his seat and fell down into it. He sighed and looked around and began to think again about the messages on the wall. "If this 'Messenger' wants to fight the 'Avenger' then let them! But where? And the 'Wave of Silver' and the 'Deceiver'." JZ thought. He begin to think rapidly. "Maybe Allen is the 'Deceiver' but what about the others?" JZ thought. "The Cult sounds like the Unis.....and it does kinda make sense to say Allen is the Deceiver." JZ said. He went on like this for a while until he heard Felix groan.

He slowly got up from his bed, leaning on the pillow. He looked at JZ, still deep in thought. "JZ?" he asked.

JZ didn't reply.

"JZ?" Felix tried again, a bit louder.

"Huh?" he then responded quickly. "What is it?" he asked.

"You seem like your thinking of something." Felix said.

"Yea, this thing I seen on the walls before." JZ said, telling Felix the messages.

"Well, that is confusing." Felix said. "Have you thought of anything yet?"

"Only that Allen is the Deceiver, the only thing I could think of." JZ told him.

"Good point." Felix said.

"And that the Cult are the Unis." JZ added.

"That's makes sense also." Felix agreed.

"But the 'Wave of Silver' 'Avenger' and the 'Messenger' I still cant figure out." JZ said.

"Me either." Felix said, slowly getting up. JZ walked over to him and looked at his RIG. "Your in that yellowish green state now. You'll be fine to guard this place now." JZ said.

"I hope. I think you should go find some things." Felix said.

"But what about Jade?" JZ asked, seeing she was still asleep.

"I'll wire you over the RIGCom." Felix said.

"True." JZ said. "Alright, I'll just take a Plasma Cutter." JZ said. He took the gun and some back up ammo and walked out of the room.

"Good hunting." Felix said. He watched as JZ walked out of view, then grabbed the Assault Rifle.

JZ looked down the corridors again, reading the signs. "Bridge.....Training.....Medical.....Supplies." he read aloud. He went down the Supplies path, seeing that it was nearly intact. The only thing was a few Unitologist script on the walls. JZ looked around, seeing that there where lines of locked doors. "Great, I need Power Nodes." He sighed. He had only one and looked at each. Knowing these rooms didn't open unless the door was touched, these where safer then the normal, sight based doors. He picked the first door and looked around it in, seeing that there were piles of credits among piles of dead bodies. "Uni Cult Circle eh?" JZ said, firing the Plasma Cutter to lower the number of Necromorphs. He picked up the credits and looked around the room for anything else. He did find something important, another wall writing.

'The Pilgrims are gathering and the marching band, the marching bands howling'

"Pilgrims? Marching bands?" JZ said to himself. He opened the RIGCom. "Felix."

"Yea?"

"I found more."

"More what?"

"Weird writings."

"And?"

"Something about 'Pilgrims' gathering and a howling 'marching band'. Any clue?"

"Nope. I'll think about it. Felix out."

JZ walked outside to the hallway. He looked around and seen nothing down both ways of the path. He continued down the path, hearing the normal Necromorphic growls and screeches. His gun was always up and was ready to be fired at a moments notice. He walked for what seemed to be hours and came to a large, empty room. "Empty? Great..." JZ said. He did see something, a Telekinesis Moduel. He quickly installed it and looked around to seeing a few large doors. They had the Blue 'TK' Triangle on them. JZ used the new moduel and shot a small blue beam, which grabbed the large door and slid it to the side. The door opened and, like a trigger, a Slasher bolted out. JZ was already aiming and quickly pulled the trigger, sending the bullets through the Slasher's arm. It went to grab at the spot where it was, but JZ fired a few more rounds to end it's life. He slowly walked inside the room and looked around. It was pitch black, so he aimed the gun, causing light to pour in. The room was a blood bath. Dead bodies littered the room, human and Necromorphs. Blood was everywhere, walls, ceiling, the floor, even in the small rooms along the edge. "Holy...." JZ said, seeing red eyes pierce the shroud of darkness. He quickly aimed, seeing a small, hunchback Necromorph with a large, pulsating sack on it's right arm. It let out a loud scream, then slammed the sack on the ground, causing an explosion in the area, knocking JZ over onto the ground. He slowly got up, groaning. "What the?" he said, seeing more red eyes. They littered the darkness. JZ had one chance. He knew that an explosion like that would kill him. He ran out of the room and then turned around to aim. He seen one of the unknown Necromorphs running at him, so he aimed for the sack. The explosion set a chain reaction off, blowing all the other Necromorphs in the room. The bodies, dead and alive, where vaporized and the room was nearly torn open. He looked inside the now destroyed room, seeing that the room was nearly gone. He quickly moved the door back over to cover the nearly destroyed room. "I'm NEVER going in there again." JZ said, walking back to Felix and Jade.


	9. The Grim Reaper

JZ rushed back to the room where Felix and Jade where. He stopped short after hearing an odd, echoing cry. It didn't sound like a Necromorph, nor did it sound human. "Is it?!" JZ said to himself, quickly running back to their makeshift base. "Guys?" he asked as he turned the corner. He seen Felix and Jade, both awake on their beds.

"So...we got our assess handed to us after Allen went all berserk on us?" Jade asked, not knowing what happened ever since she was knocked out.

"Yea." JZ answering for Felix.

"I see your fine." Felix said. "I heard that explosion. What was it?" He asked.

JZ tossed him a few logs that he found on the way back seeing a few that he missed.

"ALL OF THESE?" Jade said in shock.

"Yep." JZ said.

Felix began to play one, one being a Text Log.

'Recipient: Allen Key, Chief Espionage Instructor of BLACKHAND.

Subject: USG Unification

Message:

We need your squad again Allen. The Unification has obtained the Marker. I guess the old Ishimura crew didn't get the hint. The Marker REALLY causes the Necromorphs to erupt, but from where we don't know. Anyway, we need them dead and the Marker back on Aegis VII. The USG Siren has joined in the 'rescue' squad, just waste them. You got all you need to do your mission. If anything, use the Siren's crew to your advantage, then waste them.

Sender: Unknown.'

After reading this, the group was stunned.

"THIS WAS PLANNED?!" JZ yelled, hearing a lone Slasher reply in question with it's shriek from the vents, but not attacking.

"I guess it was." Felix said. "BLACKHAND is known throughout the universe for their Espionage and Spy tactics."

"But...how did he find us?" Jade asked.

"Think. It's not hard to find four humans on a ship filled with alien monsters. Plus we stay in one place for a while, so they find us easy. I bet there are more BLACKHAND members in this ship." JZ said.

"Well..." Jade started.

"Anyway, next Log." Felix said, playing the next log. It was a video log.

'Log playing:

"MY FRIENDS! WE ARE HERE TO REACH OUR HOLY GOAL! WE HAVE FOLLOWED THE TEACHINGS AND ARE READY FOR OUR TRANSFORMATION!" yelled a Unitologist leader. He was in the middle of a sacrificial circle with a six sided star in the middle, candles lining the points of the star. Other Uni's stayed in their circles with guns ready.

"WE HAVE WAITED FOR YEARS FOR OUR ALMIGHTY PARENTS TO MAKE US THEIR CHILDREN! WE ARE BLESSED!" The leader yelled, hearing cheers from the other Unis. They all had the ceremonial white cloths around the heads and readied their guns. One didn't though, the woman wasn't even in a complete Unitology outfit, as the religion had a 'dress code' as some called it. She had a small journal, and was writing something. The leader called for the ceremony to begin, so everyone fired the guns, their bodies soon falling limply to the ground. The woman writing stayed put, but slowly made her way into a corner of the room, still writing.

End log.'

"That's sick!" JZ said.

"Your telling me." Jade said.

"This is from a security camera." Felix said. "The angle is too great for it to be a person." He said.

"Can you zoom in on what the person was writing then?" Jade asked.

"Trying." Felix replied. After a minute or so of struggling, he got it to zoom in. The only things that could be read where two lines:

'Kneeling journey dressed in a cloak of shadows

The hunting's grim for the innocent eyes'

And the start of another:

'The offering's...'

"Wait..is that the stuff we seen on the walls?" JZ asked.

"I think it is! It's Unitologist Writings!" Felix said.

"NOW IT MAKES SENSE!!" JZ said.

"So, the things we found are part of some Uni's journal?" Jade asked.

"I think it's a legend. This is what we have:

'The messenger is standing at the gate, ready to let go, ready for the crush.

The avenger is roaming through, roaming through the land

Ready for the clash, for the lasting gash, the avenger.

Shouting worship choked in a wave of silver

The offering's grief for Deceiver's pride

The Pilgrims are gathering and the marching band, the marching bands howling

Kneeling journey dressed in a cloak of shadows

The hunting's grim for the innocent eyes.'

And it means SOMETHING!" Felix said.

"If it's a Uni thing, then the Pilgrims CAN'T be Unis..." JZ said.

"The Deceiver is STILL Allen and what else....." Felix said.

"Maybe......The Pilgrims....." JZ said, trailing off.

"What?" Jade asked.

"Necromorphs. THE DECEIVER IS ALLEN AND THE PILGRIMS AND THE MARCHING BAND ARE THE NECROMORPHS!" JZ yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Are you sure?" The other two asked.

"Think about it! A howling marching band and a HOWLING 'marching band'? IT SCREAMS NECROMORPH!" JZ yelled again.

"He's right." Jade said.

"Yea, but the others..." Felix said to the group, then looking at JZ.

"Hey, I'm good for one Magical Moment a day." he said.

"Well, just chipping that away helps us." Felix said.

They went through the other two logs, one being on the Necromorph JZ found in that odd room. It was called the 'Exploder' aptly named. It would slam the orange sac on the ground, causing a small explosion. They are very fast, but the sac is held on their left arm by a VERY thin piece of cartilage that can make it flail about the more the Exploder runs around, causing unnecessary explosions. If the cartilage could be cut off, then the sac could be picked up with a TK shot, then sent flying to be used as a weapon.

The other log, an audio log, was unable to be understood. "Some help that was..."Jade said.

"Just give us some time, we'll get it." JZ said. "From what it sounded like, someone was in a panic. About what, maybe Allen or the other BLACKHANDs." Felix added in.

"Well, alright." Jade said.

Time went by and Jade was still laying in bed, rubbing her side where her ribs broke. JZ was examining her with the goggles.

"Yea they're not gonna float into place somehow and reattach. Only way to get better is to take them out." JZ said.

Jade's face went pale. "I'M NOT LETTING YOU ANYWHERE NEAR MY BODY!" She yelled, pushing the medical expert away.

"Either that or wait for one to drift around long enough to tear your lungs open, puncture your heart, or make a large, tangled knot in the blood vessels and rip them open. Take your pick." JZ said, seeing Jade's face drop even more pale.

"Scalpel?" She said, chuckling a bit.

"Your in luck...a bit...."JZ said after about five minutes of browsing through his medical equipment.

"Yea?" Jade asked.

"I have NOTHING that I can use to get those ribs out. Its either stay here with Felix and let me go back to the Med Wards and find the materials, or come with me and we can do the operation there under the Diamond Glass Shell." JZ said, seeing Jade slowly get up.

"Med Ward HO!" She said, seeing that Felix tossed her a Plasma Cutter, barely missing the gun as she caught it. Felix cocked the Assault Rifle, then reloaded the Contact Beam. JZ had the Line Gun and two extra Plasma Cutters. The wounded group made their way back to the Tram System with oddly no resistance, the most being a fleeing Leaper or wandering Slashers. They let them be as they entered the Tram and programed it for the Med Wards.

"So..." Jade started as she heard the Tram start off. "...Allen is some kind of NecroHuman?" Jade asked.

"Must be." Felix said. "He had some kind of Divider arm, and yet he was in complete control of his body." He added.

"Better be careful with the other BLACKHANDs then, who knows what's with them..." JZ said.

The tram came to a stop after about five minutes. They slowly walked out, keeping an eye out for anything. They began walking to the Surgical Ward, but nothing. Not even a Lurker trying to ambush them. No Dividers, no Infectors, no Exploders, not even the usual Slasher. The group though nothing of this and made their way to the Diamond Glass Shell. The three walked into the large bubble. They already had the needed items to preform the surgery. Jade laid down on the table and looked at JZ. "You better know what your doing." She said.

JZ snapped on two rubber gloves. "Trust me: I'm a doctor." He said.

"No your not...." Felix said.

"MEDICAL EXPERT! I STILL KNOW HOW TO PREFORM SURGERY!" JZ snapped, seeing Felix chuckle. "Just keep guard." he sighed.

"Alright." Felix said.

"Ready?" JZ asked Jade.

"As I'll ever be...." She said, sighing.

JZ knocked her out with gas and slowly began to cut her open trying not to do more harm. He kept his hand still and slowly cut his way past the upper rib cage. He was cutting in a H patter, so he could open the ski as much as he could to avoid tearing it when he was pulling the ribs out. As he cut past some small muscles, he began to sweat heavily. He quickly looked around for something to wipe his forehead, remembering about a bandana he kept around his neck. He moved it up with his elbows to his forehead, sighing with relief.

Felix looked around the outside of the bubble. He stayed inside to prevent himself from being ambushed. He had seen some necromorphs walk by, growl at him, then walk on as if they never seen him. "Weird" he said to himself. He checked back on JZ from time to time, along with the other medical equipment.

JZ looked around inside Jade's body. He seen that one of the ribs was already puncturing the lung, but they way jade was standing, sitting and walking caused it to stay in place and prolong her life. "Weird miracles." he chuckled to himself. He looked around of rib, trying to find anything that could be damaged if he was to pull the rib out. The only thing was a large, think muscle. "It had to be that FUCKING one..." he said under his breath. The rib punctured the muscle, and if the muscle was cut, it could cause Jade to go paralyzed from the waist down. "Fucking spine branch!"

"Everything alright?" Felix asked.

"Yea." JZ said, trying to calm himself down. He was left handed, but he knew how to use his right hand if needed, and this was one was those times. He looked at how he could do this. He could remove the rib, but then he had to sew the lung AND the muscle at the same time; or he could move the rib a bit deeper into Jade's lung, then sew the muscle up, the pull the rib out and sew the lung; or the opposite of what he was planning. He went for the latter of the three. He slowly moved the rib down into the muscle, then quickly sewed the hole in Jade's lung. He then slowly moved the rib at an angle that it wouldn't cause damage to the nerve cluster in the muscle, yet he had complete control over it.

Felix kept his eyes peered. A few more instances with the roaming Necromorphs, but nothing major. After about ten minuets, a chuckle was heard. Felix jerked the Assault Rifle up to aim.

"What the hell?" JZ said, pulling out the rib and laying it on a tray near him. He then quickly began to sew a piece of Microfiber into the missing muscle spot, then began to look around for the other rib, which was missing for the time being.

"I don't know..." Felix said, as the chuckling got louder.

"I did that?" The voice said.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!" Felix said.

"I'm not." The voice said. A figure stepped out of the shadows, the Divider-armed human becoming visible.

"Hello Felix, JZ. I see your fixing up Jade." Allen said.

"Prick." JZ said as he found the other rib. This one was more easily available to remove.

"I'm hurt." Allen said, chuckling.

"What's the BLACKHAND doing here?" Felix demanded.

"The Marker." Allen said, calling out a new member. "Meet Ike." Allen said.

A very thin and lanky male, around twenty one, walked out of the shadows. His head was hung down and eyes covered by deep brown hair. Only his toothy, evil smirk was visible. "Hello guys." he said, his voice raspy.

"Great, there are more of them?" JZ said, putting the other rib on the same tray as the other.

"I broke ribs?" Allen asked. "I though I just left a parasite." he said, seeing JZ drop the laser scalpel he was using.

"Parasite?" he asked himself, putting the goggles on. He looked around, seeing nothing. Then it hit him. He quickly switched to a different lens to find parasites. Turns out, a small colony was living on her stomach, slowly moving up the esophagus, to the mouth, then something else. JZ looked around the Diamond Shell, finding another laser scalpel. He quickly cut a small put open in Jade's stomach, seeing a countless amount of spider like insects flood out. JZ let out a terrified scream as he seen them bury themselves inside other vital organs in Jade's body. JZ quickly looked around, finding a Hydrochloric Acid compound. He quickly filled a few syringes with them, then injected the acid into the colony spots, followed by a Sodium Hydroxide base solution into the same spots to prevent the acid from eating at Jade.

Felix looked at JZ frantically work, then back at Allen and Ike. Allen was gone and Ike chuckled as Lurker tentacles erupted from his back, along with the armored shell over his back. He took aim and fired a group of spines at the glass, seeing them fly through to the other side. Felix looked at this in horror, as Ike could take aim and easily kill them all. Noticing that JZ left the Line Gun on the floor next to him, he picked it up and rushed outside.

"Lurkers die when their tentacles get cut off, so this should be easy." Felix chuckled. Ike chuckled with him. "What's so funny?" Felix asked, shooting a few round at the Lurker-Human. Ike step sided them with easy and shot two spines at the Line gun, knocking it out of Felix's hands and pined it into the wall. Felix did a double take, then as he looked back at Ike, a group of spines flew at him. A good majority of them hit Felix, but all missing vitals. Felix needed another plan. He quickly pulled out the Contact Beam and charged it's laser. Ike laughed as Felix let go of the trigger, the beam cutting through the demi-human. Felix let out a sigh of relief, then it soon turned to horror as the pieces of flesh that were torn off quickly regrew. "He's part Infector too?!" Felix said, seeing the Infector's shoot out past him.

"I always had bad aim with that thing." Ike said, pulling back the needle. He picked his head up, showing that a thick cloth covered his eyes. "I guess I don't need to toy with you if your that quick to figure things out." He said, lunging for the Siren's commander. He connected and sent Felix sprawling to the floor. Ike laid onto of him, grinning. He then opened his jaw and his normal toothy grin was gone, replaced with the fangs of the Slasher. The tentacles then rose into the air, then came crashing down repeatedly into Felix. Ike then bit down on Felix's neck with his razor sharp teeth. Felix let out a blood curdling scream as he was attacked.

JZ watched in horror. Knowing full well that if he left Jade, she could die, also with the chance that even by saving Felix, he could still die. He opened the RIGCom with Felix.

"I'm sorry. You know why I'm not coming out." JZ said.

Hearing this, Felix felt happy. Although he was getting killed he looked at JZ and said via RIGCom. "Your in control now." He said.

JZ looked at Felix, tears falling from his face. He seen Felix pull something out of his side: A Remote Control Explosive. JZ chuckled a bit.

Ike looked at the explosive and thought nothing of it. Felix managed to out a few more, toss them in the air, which made them land on Ike. He flipped open the switch.

"Cya Felix" JZ said, as he heard the booming sound from the explosion. JZ kept his eyes closed until the sound stopped. He looked over to where Felix was, seeing that, although missing the lower half of his body, was alive. The RIGCom was still open.

Coughing was heard over the Com. "JZ...." Felix said.

"Yea boss?" JZ said, looking at Felix.

"I know you won't come out: Jade. I understand." Felix chocked out.

"If I went out, i wouldn't know if you would still be alive, heck I didn't know if I would make it out alive." JZ said.

"I understand. When Jade wakes up, tell her what happened. Your in charge now. The mission is over. New missions: Find Alex and live." Felix said, smiling.

"Alright boss." JZ said. He lowered his head, seeing that on his RIGArmor, he had a constant reminder of the messages they where seeing. He looked up. "'Choked in a wave of silver!'" JZ said. "FELIX!"

No response.

"Felix?" JZ looked over, seeing that Felix was dead. "He...." JZ said. He sobbed for a moment, then went back to work on Jade, seeing that the acid/base solutions killed the parasites. He sewed her back up and sat down in a nearby chair. JZ opened a log.

'Log begin.

Chief Medical Expert and Commander of the USG Siren James Zachary Ziharak. I have to report a loss of a life: Felix Srigun has died in the line of duty. Alexandra Tritoch is still M.I.A. and Jade Syln is under critical condition. I am the only fully operational member of the Sirens' Crew. As his last words, Felix gave the order to find Alexandra and leave the USG Unification ASAP. To those who sent us on this mission: Burn in fucking hell.

Log End'

JZ saved the message and using the RIGCom to send this to their ship, then to the Siren's Dispatcher.


	10. BLACKHAND's Members

JZ sat in the Diamond Shell, keeping an eye on Jade's vital signs. He was there for a few hours now and he didn't leave the Shell. He heard the female groan, then cough a bit. JZ bolted up, seeing Jade slowly open her eyes.

"Hey. How's everything with me?" she asked, not moving.

JZ shown her the ribs. "Also, I found a parasitic colony living in your vitals, but I killed them." He informed her.

"That's good." The recovering female coughed. "Where's..." She started, seeing JZ looked away. "JZ?"

He didn't answer, but instead looked around the Diamond Shell for medical supplies.

"JZ...answer me..." Jade demanded.

JZ sighed. He bit his lip. "Dead..." He said quietly.

"What?" Jade asked, in shock. "How?"

"We met Allen again, and another BLACKHAND, Ike. BLACKHAND is a group of Necro-Humans. That's why when we are with him, they attack. They fear BLACKHAND, the fear humans, then fear mixes. They kill us out of a bloodthirsty rage to end BLACKHAND. It seems weird, but that's what I think."

"But how...." Jade asked again.

"Ike was a Lurker and Infector mix, and as a way to prevent himself from being a Necromorph, he blew himself up. The blast killed him and Ike." JZ said.

Jade turned her head, looking at JZ. "This isn't a joke...." She began to ask, seeing JZ just stare back at her. "Did he give orders?" She asked.

"Find Alex and get out of here." JZ said.

"How long?"

"Huh?

"How long have we been here?"

"I think about a week Earth time."

"It seems longer."

"I know...mainly for me."

"Why?"

"Think....You and Felix where together. I was alone for a while, then i had to watch you two while you recovered. I can't sleep anymore..."

"You think your developing insomnia?"

"No duh...."

"This can't be good."

"Your telling me...."

Hours went by. The two sat in the Diamond Shell.

"How long until I can get out?" Jade asked.

"Maybe another day or so until the Nanofiber heals and seals the wounds." JZ said.

"Ugh..." Jade said.

Somewhere deep in the ship, Allen and other BLACKHAND met.

"One down, three to go." Allen reported in.

"Not bad. Who?" Asked a light, female voice.

"The commander." Allen replied.

"Aw, I wanted to take him out." The same female voice replied.

"Can it Natasha." Allen snapped. "The other boy is still left. He has insomnia and is on the brink of mental insanity."

"And the girls?" Asked a deep, male voice.

"That Jade woman should be recovering by now, the other is still missing." Allen said.

"How should we do this? Guardians? Forsaken? Brutes?" the male asked.

"Let's take care of them ourselves." Allen chuckled.

"Evil, yet fun." A different female said.

"True." Allen said. "We need a plan."

"Choke points?" The deep voiced male asked.

"They work both ways Daniel. Your part Brute, so they will have an easy time tearing you apart." the other, light voiced female said.

"LIKE you could do better Lisa. Your part Exploder. You'll kill yourself." The Brute-human snapped.

"I can SHOOT the Exploder's attachment. Get it straight." Lisa snapped back.

"I say we let them duke it out." a raspy voiced male chuckled.

"CAN IT!" The arguing Necro-Humans snapped.

"Can't help it." the raspy voiced male chuckled.

"Must you Vincent?" Allen asked, getting a 'yes' as a reply.

"We need a plan." Natasha said, breaking up the argument. "I say we send a primary force to toy with them, then when they find that other girl, we kill them with one combined attack." Natasha said.

"Nice idea, but we may be at a slight disadvantage." replied another female.

"Why is that Sarah?" Lisa asked.

"You see how resourceful they are. Knowing JZ's mind, he can make some kind of plastic explosive and blow us all up." The female replied.

"Cry me a river." Daniel said, rolling his eyes. "If we attack quick enough, that boy won't have enough time to even get a case!"

"He's right. Knowing how badly we ruined the Unification, I'm surprised that they found a functional Diamond Shell." Natasha said.

"Either way, we attack when they reach the bridge." Allen said.

"Cocky ain't we?" Vincent said.

"I know for a fact that they are going to go there. JZ told me their WHOLE plan." Allen chuckled.

"So, the attack is for when they are feeling strong enough for fight, but before they find Alex?" Sarah asked.

"That's our bluff. Then we KILL them right when they find her." Allen said. "I need Vincent and Natasha to go first, then report back with their status. Then I need Sarah to go out and find their status, then report in when they find Alex." Their leader informed them.

"Got it boss." Vincent said, slowly getting up from the floor, putting his hands behind his head and walking towards the Bridge, followed by Natasha, who jumped down from a short ledge she was sitting on. She followed Vincent towards the Bridge.

Hours more passed.

"How long have we been here?" Jade asked. She was leaning up in her bed.

"Two days, give or take two hours or so..." JZ said.

"Should I be able to walk around?" Jade asked.

"Just don't run." JZ said, helping his injured ally up to her feet. She groaned in pain a bit and grabbed her side.

"Thanks." She groaned out. The two slowly walked out of the Diamond Shell, looking around. A sudden shriek, followed by a gust of wind rushed by their faces. The two whipped their heads towards the direction the invisible being was going, seeing it stopped in front of a Slasher. The creature was another Necromorph. It had a bat-like appearance, but it's wings where torn and it was still flying somehow. A long, thin tube hung from it's stomach, some unknown liquid seeping out. The Slasher roared at the bat, with it's target showing no signs of backing down. The unnamed beast somehow raised the tube from it's gut to the Slasher's face. It then shot a load of corrosive acid into the rouge Necromorph's face. As the beast screamed, the bat-like Necromorph summoned to large talons from it's chest. Then, pincering the Slasher's arm, ripped them off and used them against the armless Slasher.

"Holy..." Jade started.

"Log start!" JZ said.

'I'm back again guys! We found a bat-like Necromorph....I'm thinking of calling it the 'Night Fang.' It has everything that a bat has, plus a long, thin tube sticking out from it's gut. It shots a corrosive acid onto their foe, then rips their limbs off and beats them to death with them. They are fast, nearly invisible when they fly. Also, their wings are technically a large bone, and yet, they can skill fly....More later....'

JZ ended the log and saved it. The two looked in awe as the Night Fang tore into the Slasher, killing it. The bat flew away at blinding speed, leaving a echoing, ear piercing screech. Fearing the worst, the two made their was to the Tram System as fast as they could. They sent it to the Bridge.

"I also found something else." JZ said to Jade.

"Yea?"

"You know those things we've been finding?" he asked.

"The Uni's journal?"

"The 'Wave of Silver' seems to be Felix."

"Really?" Jade asked.

"I guess..." JZ said.

The two waited for the Tram to take them to Bridge.


	11. Siren's Unification

Vincent and Natasha sat outside the Tram system in the Bride. They heard the Tram slowly pull up. As it came into view, they ran into the large, open space of the Bridge, getting ready for an ambush attack.

"Vincent to base..." The male chimed in via a RIGCom.

"Yea?" Allen replied over his end.

"They're here...."

"Stick to the plan." Allen informed them, cutting off the Com.

JZ and Jade got off the Tram, guns aimed. No Necromorphs.

"We haven't seen much resistance." JZ said as the two walked down the long hallway to the Bridge's command center.

"Oddly good, but keep an eye out." Jade said.

"True. That's the last thing we need." JZ said. The two made it into the large control room. The place was littered with blood, body parts, dead Necromorphs, and other things of the such. "Freakin' battle ground." JZ said. The two walked deeper in, to see that a small meteorite had cut through the hull of the ship and plowed deep into the floor of the Bridge. Where the hunk of space rock cut through was a small plate.

"Odd to see this place empty." Jade said.

"You never been on this ship!" JZ said, after looking at her for a minute or two.

"Oh shut up..." She said.

A chuckle was heard. The two humans spun back to back and pulled out their weapons. "Whose there?" Jade demanded.

The chuckling grew louder.

"SHOW YOURSELVES DAMN IT!" Jade said, firing randomly into the empty room.

"Settle down Jade." JZ said.

"My my my, aren't we a little virago?" A female voice said.

Jade growled, then gasped, seeing two figures walk up from the lower area. "Who are you?" She asked, JZ whipping around.

Natasha brushed some of her almond hair out of her face, sending chills down Jade's spine with her hazel eyes. "Natasha." She said. Her figure was thin, some say lanky. Her hair was in a loose ponytail which fell over her chest. She had a small pistol on the right side of her hip.

Vincent jumped up from the staircase, then came crashing down in front of the two, causing them to jump back. His body was arced downward and only his built body and jet black hair was visible. He slowly pulled up, showing his body wasn't that built, but there was muscle on it. His eyes, blood red, constantly changed from JZ and Jade. "Vincent." he said, jumping back.

"And lemme guess." JZ started. "BLACKHAND?"

"Yep." The two said.

"You're here to kill us right?" Jade asked.

"Nah." Natasha replied coolly.

"Then..." JZ asked, looking at Jade, then Natasha, who was biting a nail, and Vincent, who was brushing some hair out of his face.

"Toy with you." Vincent said, chuckling, with Natasha joining in.

The two sane humans looked at each other, then at the BLACKHAND members.

From Vincent's back, the Night Fang's wings erupted from his spinal cord and hips. His arms grew long, slender talons and the Night Fang's tube grew from his stomach. A new feature that wasn't seen on the Night Fang, was the compound eyes and large, insect like jaw bone.

Natasha's legs melted together and made a large, bone like spear. Her jaw fused with her neck, thin, needle like teeth filling the jaw's place. Bones grew over her back and large claws appeared on her hands. Although slightly noticeable, was a thin line on the tail, which meant it could be cut in two.

"Part Night Fang? Part Leaper?" Jade said.

"This is what they do..." JZ said, remembering about Ike. "You'll pay for what you did to Felix!" JZ yelled, pulling out the Assault Rifle. He yelled as her unloaded a clip into the BLACKHAND scouts. They took every shot and just regained their lost flesh.

"And Infector?" Jade said.

"To heal any wounds. Even a Contact Beam does shit to them!" JZ said as he reloaded the gun. By that time, Vincent already made it to him. Two human arms erupted under his clawed ones. Vincent chuckled as he picked the human up. "Hello." he said, his voice even more raspy.

"Put me down!" JZ demanded, kicking the Necro-Human.

"Tsk tsk tsk." Vincent said, chuckling soon after. He threw the male into the nearby wall, then spiked after him, kicking him in the gut. JZ let out a loud, painful yell.

Jade took aim, but Natasha leaped for the wounded female and knocked the Plasma Cutter of her hand. The Necro-Human then sliced Jade, whipping her tail at the already wounded female. Jade stumbled as she was hit, seeing JZ get flung into the ground next to her. JZ slowly got up, coughing up blood.

"How are you..." Jade asked.

"Don't finish that sentence. You might jinx it..." He said, seeing Vincent rush for him, getting plowed back into the ground again.

"This isn't good!" Jade said, hearing the BLACKHAND female reply.

"Did you just figure that out now?" She asked, her voice deeper. Jade snarled at her, shooting at her with the other Plasma Cutter. The BLACKHAND took the bullets, healing them again. Hearing the blood curdling chuckle, Jade felt as she was pushed to the ground by the Necro-Human. Natasha chuckled, then laughed. She raised her head, ready to bite down on Jade's bare neck, but in an adrenaline fueled burst of strength, pushed the BLACKHAND off her. Jade, lost in a mix of an adrenal rage and a schizophrenic black out, stomped on the wounded female. Jade then, fell on top of her, pummeling Natasha with the butt of her Plasma Cutter. Blood flew from the scene of the action.

Vincent shot his head up. "Natasha?!" He soon felt the force of a hook to the jaw. JZ soon grabbed his wing, preventing him from fleeing. "This...is...for Felix!" He yelled, pulling out the Ripper (he had found one on the way to the Tram). He took aim at Vincent's lower wings and began to saw away with the Ripper's diamond edge blade. Vincent yelled and struggled as he tried to get away from the pain, but to no avail. JZ had managed to cut off all his wings by the time he got free. Vincent then looked at Natasha and Jade. Natasha managed to get the human off her and made her way to her ally. They looked at each other and revered to their old selves. They where bloody and badly wounded.

"We won't forget this...." Vincent said, growing a new pair of wings, grabbing Natasha and flying off between the bloodied humans. He then shot downward and into a small vent, letting loose a ear spitting shriek.

The two humans looked at each other, then slowly calmed down. JZ already had two of Jade's medical pills out and began to hand them to her, who then hastily swallowed them.

"Holy...." Jade started.

"..shit?" JZ asked.

"Bingo." Jade said, panting. "There are more like that...." She said with a tone of horror in her voice.

"They're strong, but they seem to care for each other, so if we get one in a place where the other's or too distracted about the other, we can take them down." JZ said, slowly regaining his breath. "C'mon...Alex is here." He said. The two looked around in the upper level. No surviving humans. They went to the captain's room. They found signs that there WAS a person living there recently. They then went to the Bridge. They seen the door was closed. JZ took a closer look. "Locked from the inside." he said. "Who ever is in there even bashed the Power Node Override and even the Commander's Override." JZ said.

A scuttling sound came from the staircase behind them. It was low at first, but it soon grew louder, and soon sounded like a swarm of something insect like.

"Oh boy!" Jade said, kicking on the door.

"LET US IN!" JZ yelled, following in his ally's approach.

"NO!" A voice replied from behind the door. The two humans looked at each other. "THERE IS A SWARM OF BUGS TRYING TO KILL US!" JZ yelled.

"Huh? I don't believe you!" The voice replied.

"OPEN THE DOOR AND LOOK FOR YOURSELF." Jade yelled. The swarm was getting closer. It was a large horde of Swarm Necromorphs. Seeing that they where in attacking range, JZ pulled out the Force Gun, using it's large, spherical Alt Fire to clear large rows of them at one time.

The door was slowly cracked open. The person seen the Swarm Necromorphs, let out a terrified scream, and soon opened the door. "C'mon!" The person said, seeing Jade and JZ run in. The door was closed immediately after. As JZ and Jade gathered their breath, the person spoke. "GUYS?!"

"Huh?" JZ said, looking up. "ALEX?!" He said.

"Your alive?!" Jade said.

"I stayed here ever since we got separated." Alex said.

"Why didn't you say something?" JZ asked.

"My RIGCom broke." She said. "I got all the logs from you and everything that happened so far. I know about BLACKHAND and I know Felix is dead......" She said, her voice lowering as she got to the end of her sentence.

"He lived a soldier, died a soldier, and is treated as a solider. His sacrifice won't be in vain." JZ said. "You got the mission orders?"

"I didn't hear that part." Alex replied.

"Find you and get the hell outta here." Jade said, grabbing her side.

"What happened?" Alex asked.

"Allen....lying scum..... broke some of my ribs, but JZ managed to fix them. They're just sore, and after we took that beating, they are flaring." She said, slowly sitting down.

"How where you living here alone?" JZ asked.

"Just barely. I kept our Audio logs playing at times to remember you where still here." She said. "I had thoughts of...suicide at times." Alex said.

"What why?" JZ asked.

"I heard what Felix said, 'Forget her. We're on a mission'. I had this though gnawing on the back of mind that said that you wouldn't come to find me." Alex said, slowly sinking down to the floor.

"Hey, I argued to find you, then I met Allen...then hell broke loose." JZ said.

"I know, but still...that one thought..." She said.

"We're here now right?" Jade said. "And...any food or water?" She asked.

"Um..." Alex said, thinking to herself. "I know there was more, but I forget where. It's around here..." She said.

"Is your hair naturally red?" JZ asked, seeing Alex shoot him a dirty look. "What?! Just asking." He said, chuckling slowly, then stopping with a sigh.

"Either way...we're alive aren't we. Let's just rest for a while, then get outta here...." Jade said.

"But what about the Marker? We're we supposed to find it?" Alex asked.

"Felix's new mission: Leave." JZ said.

"But...we can't..." Alex started, hearing JZ play Felix's last words:

'Forget the old mission. Your new mission: Find Alex and get outta here.'

"We're sticking to that plan. Let BLACKHAND deal with it. When we leave, I'm leaving a tracer to have the fucking hell whole nuked." JZ said, sitting down in one of the nearby chairs.

Sarah, who was inside one of the vents listened in. "Perfect...." she said, chuckling. She quickly crawled through the vents to the BLACKHAND's meeting room. When she returned, Lisa was tending to Vincent and Natasha's wounds. "Did a number I see." said the Necro-Human to her wounded allies as she emerged from the vent.

"Shut it..." The two hissed. "I lost my wings." Vincent snapped.

"I nearly got my face broken!" Natasha snapped.

"Aw, if anything was to happen to that face of your Natasha." Sarah said, whipping an fake tear from her eye. "I'm so sad." She said, walking past the wounded allies. She made her way to Allen, who was talking to Daniel and another member, Thomas, about the plan. "They're with her." Sarah said.

"Good." Allen said. "We attack at dawn."


	12. BLACKHAND's Secret

The three humans slept as best as they could in the Bridge's control room. JZ kept waking up in the night at random intervals. After the twelfth time, JZ sat up against the wall and looked at the two females, still in a deep sleep. He sighed. "I'd give anything for some sleep...." he said. He slowly got up and looked outside the Bridge, seeing the hole where the Marker was taken from. It was like a giant black sea in the middle of a white plain. "We just need to get it back there, but that's their problem now..." JZ said. He walked to the door, armed with a Plasma Cutter, and walked out. He walked out to the large open space where the battle with Vincent and Natasha took. JZ walked to where he was slammed to the ground. The ground there was ruined. JZ stared at it, then set his gaze on the wall where he was thrown. "Unreal." he said, chuckling after a while of silence. He looked around the Bridge's Upper Control Room, raiding foot lockers and drawers for anything of use. Only a few tubes of medical gel and some credits. JZ sighed and walked around, mainly looking for anything of use.

Vincent was walking around the BLACKHANDs main outpost. He was still recovering from the Ripper wounds, as was Natasha from the Plasma Cutter bashing. "Vin..." A female's voice said.

"Yea?" Asked the wounded BLACKHAND.

"Your not coming with us right?" the female asked.

"I can't, neither can Natasha." Vincent said, turning around to face the female. "It WOULD make sense, right Evelyn?" Vincent said, hearing the youngest member agree. "Think for once." the injured male said, turning around and walking to where Allen was.

"It's almost dawn boss." Daniel said.

"I know, we should get ready." Allen said, seeing Vincent walk in. "Yes?"

"Thomas went on a little exploration of his own, and returned with a gift." Vincent said.

Allen and Daniel looked at Vincent. "What is it?" Allen asked.

Vincent whistled, calling the mute member in. Thomas dropped two body bags on the ground. He looked at Vincent, who proceeded to tell them what was in them. After about twenty minutes, the whole group was informed.

"Well then. Thank you my Infester." Allen said, seeing Thomas bow.

"So, we CAN remake Ike. That's good news." Sarah said.

"And with the other one, we'll be able to do even better!" Daniel said.

"True. Thomas, Evelyn, work on the two. We'll toy with them for a while." Allen said. He got up from his seat. He pointed at Sarah, Daniel, and Lisa. "We go." he said, seeing the three get up from their respective spots and follow their boss. They began to walk towards the Bridge.

The girls in the Bridge woke up, looking around.

"JZ?" Alexandra asked.

Jade yawned. "Where'd he go now?" She asked.

"I dunno." Alex replied. "Anything wrong with him?"

"Besides the fact he had to help me survive, watch Felix die in front of his eyes and live against Vincent, I'm surprised he didn't just cap himself by now." Jade said.

"Anything else?" Alex asked.

"I dunno." Jade replied. "Maybe he's outside." Jade said. She slowly got up, grabbing her side, groaning a bit.

"You okay?" Alex asked, walking over to her, hearing a 'Yea yea' as a reply. The two females, armed with whatever they had, walked outside, hearing some chuckling. They looked at each other, then ran to the Upper Bridge, seeing JZ looking at Allen and his crew.

"JZ!" Alex yelled, running over to him, followed by Jade.

"The crew's all here. Oh wait, no it isn't." Daniel said, chuckling, sparking something inside Alex. She twitched at the chuckled then quickly fired a Line Gun round at him. Daniel whipped his arm up and the Brute's protective armor blocked the shot. "Feisty eh?" Daniel said. Alex locked eyes with Daniels, staring into Daniel's black eyes. Bits of brown hair covered them.

"Well, I guess we found a match." Lisa said, flipping her blonde hair out of her face. She looked at jade with icy blue eyes, then laughed. "You should be dead." She said, seeing Jade shoot a look at her. Jade quickly took aim with the Assault Rifle, but didn't fire. "I stay with Natasha's 'virago' remark."

Allen and Sarah looked at JZ. "Looks like your left." Sarah said, leaving her black hair over her yellow eyes.

"Guys, settle down." JZ said, looking at his female allies. "Keep this up and we'll get killed without doing anything!"

The words didn't affect the females at all and they went off on their respective targets. Alex fired a barrage of Line Gun rounds into Daniel, who absorbed the shots like they where nothing, receiving only minor cuts. Daniel laugh at Alex. "Your serious right?" he asked as his body slowly morphed into the gigantic Brute. The only difference was that Daniel's legs where larger then most normal Brutes and the weak spots on the arm joins where gone. Daniel jumped up at Alex, who stood there in shock. JZ kicked her out of the way and opened fire with the Plasma Cutter.

Jade opened fire on Lisa, who slowly walked towards her. Her body turned into what a normal Slasher would be, but her body began to twitch violently. "Ready?" she asked, her voice distorted. In a blink of an eye, She was holding a blade at Jade's neck. "I'm part Twitcher. I reverse the effects of stasis on me, and since I have a Stasis Module constantly pumping the juice through me, I'll never stop being like this." She told Jade. Stasis was a module, like the TK, Telekinesis, was a secondary arm. It would fire a large blue cloud that would slow anything moving. Twitchers reversed this. Jade kicked Lisa, but she only went a few inches away from her feet. Jade then opened fire as quickly as she could, but no luck. Lisa flashed over to Jade, punching her jaw as she came up from her lunge. Jade came crashing down to the ground as Lisa jumped in the air kicked her down.

Sarah looked at JZ, her Exploder form kicking in. From each of her finger tips, multiple explosion sacs soon emerged. Then, swinging her arms, the sacs flew off at the only male left in the Siren's crew. JZ seen the neon orange colored sacs fly at him. With little time to react, he fired a TK shot, then shot the captured sac back at volley. The resulting explosion blew him and Alex on the sides. Daniel, taking the opportunity, jumped into the air and was rocketing down towards the two downed humans. Alex and JZ slowly got up, seeing that Daniel was near his impact zone. The two rolled out of the way and Daniel came crashing down, just missing Alex. His large claw-like fist was caught in the steel ground around him. JZ took this opening. He quickly pulled out the Contact Beam and unloaded a searing hot beam into the Brute's backside. Daniel yelled in pain and soon after ripped his arm free, swinging it at JZ, making a connection with his chest.

Jade was coughing up blood as Lisa pulled her limb body from the ground. "Aw...Jade hurt?" she asked, tossing the injured female into the nearby wall, then spiking her deeper into it. "Learnt that one from Vincent." She said, kicking off to the ground. Jade spit out more blood, soon falling face first onto the ice cold steel ground. She slowly pulled herself together, the pushed her self up to her knees. Jade let out a few chuckles. "What are you laughing at?" Lisa asked, getting no reply.

Sarah rushed to JZ, flinging a sac at him. The sac connected, blowing JZ to the ground. He slowly pushed himself up, turning around to see Sarah hovering over him. JZ looked around, seeing Jade trying to get up and Alex attacking Daniel. JZ chuckled, punching Sarah in the gut, causing her to fall to her knees, coughing up spit. JZ, using the butt of the Contact Beam, slammed into the side of Sarah's face, sending her crashing to the ground a few feet away from him. "C'mon Alex, one more and we got this!" He said.

Allen looked at JZ suspiciously.

Alexandra looked at Daniel, who swung a claw at her. She ducked, then rushed at the Brute. "Wouldn't try that little girl!" Daniel said, opening his mouth. A large, Exploder type sac came rushing at Alex. "What?!" Alex said, feeling the explosion push her back. Alexandra got up, her head drooping. Daniel rushed to Alex, punching at her. Alex ducked and punched his gut, doing nothing to the large beast. Alex then kicked off the ground, landing out of range of Daniel.

Jade waited for Lisa to get closer. When Lisa was about to go for the kill, Jade shot up, punching her in an uppercut fashion. Jade then ran to JZ and Alexandra.

"All set?" JZ asked.

"Yep." Jade replied.

"Ready." Alex said. The three chuckled.

"What are you three chuckling about?" Lisa asked.

"We should be the one's laughing." Daniel said.

"Not for long." JZ said, pulling out a pocket sized detonator. He flipped the cover open.

The three Necro-Humans who where fighting looked at each other. "I KNEW HE WOULD HAVE ENOUGH TIME!" Sarah said.

"Nice one. 'Wait, he won't be able to find anything'....retard...." Lisa said.

"Fucking Natasha." Daniel said.

"Rigged plastic explosives?" Allen asked. "Very clever."

The explosions where small disks covered in a glue based substance, filled with a high grade explosive, the same kind Felix used to kill Ike.

"Bye-bye guys." JZ said, pressing the button. The resulting explosion blew then three BLACKHAND members to pieces. Their body parts rained around them. As the three humans slowly opened their eyes, they seen Allen standing there, chuckling. It soon became a psychotic cackling.

"This can't be good." Alexandra said.

"We predicted that move." Allen said. "Look around." He said.

The three did. They then seen the ruined bodies of the three BLACKHANDs soon piece their bodies back together.

"No..." JZ started.

"....fucking...." Jade added in.

"...way..." Alex finished.

As the ruined bodies pieced themselves back together, the three humans made a break for it. They ran to the Tram System and had it go anywhere they could, but the only place was the Civilian Living Quarters.

"Holy shit!" Jade said.

"This is not real...." JZ said. He took out a few canisters of Medical Gel and tossed them to his allies, who then began to patch up their wounds.

And this is BLACKHAND?!" Alexandra asked.

"Yea...." Jade said, panting.

"For now, we're safe." JZ said. "We need to rest up...."


	13. Innocent Eyes

Allen stood in the midst of his reviving allies.

"We should of struck quicker." Lisa said as her arm crawled up her side and into it's socket.

Daniel's legs began to piece after his upper body was together. "He's smart....but he cares too much about his allies." he said.

"Nice observation." Sarah's body said. Her head was not yet attached to her neck, but her vocals cords carried the words.

"True. Who do we go for?" Allen asked, beginning to walk away. The other BLACKHANDs followed their leader any way possible.

"I say Alex. She's already near her breaking point." Daniel said.

"No. She has autophobia. If she's alone, she'll freak. So we go for Jade, then JZ." Lisa said, voting for Jade by revenge.

"Why her?" Sarah asked.

"Schizophrenic." Allen said. "We shouldn't go for her. Her illness will hamper them more. JZ is too smart."

"True. But JZ is an insomniac. I noticed that he seemed to be drifting in and out of reality. That's probably why he let himself get blasted by the sacs so many times." Sarah said. Her body save for one more arm was in place.

"Speaking of blasted, how's Ike?" Daniel asked, hopping on one foot.

"Dunno. Let's see." Lisa said. Her head was attached. She opened a RIGCom.

"Eve?" Lisa asked.

"Yea?" The female answered.

"How's are two patients?" Lisa asked.

"Ike's fine and in working order. Just going through some routine therapy. Our other guest has been resisting treatment, but Thomas has been getting the job done." Evelyn reported.

"Good. The humans are heading for the Civilian Quarters." Lisa reported.

"Got it. Evelyn out."

The door of the Tram opened to reveal a mass of dead bodies, mutilated.

"This is sick." Jade said as she walked out of the Tram. Alex followed and JZ came out last.

"Your telling me." JZ said. He looked around the dead bodies, seeing only a few guns and some laser mining picks. "Well, they tried to hold them off."

"Guess just not that well." the newly found member said.

"Whatever....we need to find a way to the Docking Station, get on the Siren and leave." Jade said, pulling up the Unification's map. She looked around and set a marker. "The Tram is broken, thanks to you know who and we have to walk the rest of the way." Jade said. "Its through here, the Medical Ward....again, the Military Zone, then the Docking Zone."

"They want us dead don't they?" Alexandra asked.

"No shit." JZ replied. "C'mon. Lets just get going. Screw everything else here." he told them.

The three began to walk down the empty corridors, save for the few dead bodies that would litter their path. A few blood curdling screams echoed in the halls from Necromorphs in the ducts around them.

"It feels odd without Felix." Jade said.

"I know..." Alexandra said. "I'm just glad I'm with some people."

"True. I don't really know that much on Felix anyway." JZ said. "It finally struck me." he realized.

"Yea. He never talked about his past or about him." Jade said. "Is there a file on him?"

"There should be." JZ said. "Alex...."

"On it." she replied. Alex sent a file to the Siren, requesting the file on Felix. It took about ten minutes and in that time they found a small room. They took a small break while they read the log.

'Log Received. Now playing.

Name: Felix Maximilian Srigun.

Age: 19

Blood Type: AB+

Hair Color: 'Muddy' brown

Eye Color: Brown

Heritage: German, British and Irish

Birthplace: The Western European Union (WEU) Space Mining Colony.

Colony Location: Sigma Prime Belt.

Parents: Franchezca Vimier (Mother of German Heritage) Albert Srigun (Father of Irish/British Heritage)

Medical Problems: MPD (Multiple Personality Disorder), with his alter egos being one of extreme anger, one of extremely annoyed, and another being extremely protective.

Biography: Born third in a six-child family. He was sent to a military school to follow in his father's and elder brothers' footsteps. He graduated second in his class to one of his elder brothers. This didn't bother him much, knowing the Srigun family was still known for high rankings. This was at around eleven years old, after a mandatory boot camp. At around fourteen, he was showing signs of an alter ego: one of extreme determination. It first came out during a challenge from his eldest brother. Felix was so determined to win, he nearly killed his brother in a freak accident. After that, Felix stay in a secluded state, but was still active, to a point. At seventeen, he was sent to the Sigma Prime Military Academy. There, he was trained for team efforts. He was assigned his first mission, Operation: BioMass, after his nineteenth birthday and was to be dispatched in two weeks. According to a recent log addition from a fellow teammate, he died in the line of duty.

Log Ending. File returning.'

The group looked at each other.

"Multiple personalities?" Alexandra said in shock.

"No wonder why he wanted to leave you. One of them must have been one that follows the mission to any point." JZ said.

"And now I know why he nearly capped me....twice...." Jade said. She seen the confused looks from her allies. "Long story..."

"Either way....." JZ said, sighing. "He came a long way. The Sigma Prime Belt."

"That's near the Orion Galaxy." Alex said.

"He came this far and didn't make it back." Jade said. Her tone was low and nearly silent.

"We get out of here with his body." JZ said. The other two agreed.

"It was in the Medical Ward, and the evac path is through the Med Ward right?" Alex asked, seeing Jade nod in reply. "Got it."

"Got what?" A familiar voice rang out in the corridor. The three snapped to attention, guns armed. "Is it?" JZ started, looking around.

"Maybe." A female voice chimed in.

"Fuck...." Jade said, feeling a kick to the face that sent her flying back to the Tram Station. She slowly pulled herself up from the ground. "Yep." She coughed, feeling her body being picked up by Vincent.

"Hola amigo." He said, flinging the female into the other two. Natasha grabbed Jade after she bowled her allies over then hurled her back into her squad.

"Miss us?" Natasha said.

"Miss this?" JZ asked, uppercutting her in the face. Natasha fell backwards and whipped a bit of blood off her lips. "How about this?" She asked in spite, stomping on the male.

"Already off to a great start." Vincent said, walking to the females. "Oh, Alexandra is with them. Let's make her feel welcome." He said, entering his Night Fang form. He grabbed Alex and looked at her. "Hello. I'm Vincent." He said before hurling her into the nearby wall and spiking her deeper into it, like he did to JZ on their first encounter. Alexandra pulled herself out of the wall, felling to the floor with a thud. Jade looked at them. As she got up, something knocked her over. Something else grabbed her and held her in the air.

"You see, Project F is working." a female voice rang.

"Nice of you to show." Natasha said, holding JZ in the air.

"Took long enough." Vincent said, standing on Alex.

"Sorry. Thomas had some problems." The female said.

"Like what Evelyn?" Vincent asked.

"Project F had a kink." Evelyn said.

"Like what?" Natasha asked.

Project F soon let out a loud, human roar. It threw Jade into the wall. It began to claw at the tubes and wire circling it's body. It tried to rip the protective armor off it's limbs. "LET...ME...GO!" it yelled. It's voice striking a familiar tune in the ears of the humans.

"What is that?" Alex coughed out.

"Project F" Evelyn said for Thomas. Thomas soon entered his Infester phase. It looked like an Infector, but it's body was comprised of a gelatine based substance. Thomas jumped onto Project F and seeped into it. Project F soon stopped its berserk rampage and stood still over Jade. "Greetings." It said. It's tone clear. The three humans stood in shock.

"FELIX?!" they screamed at once, JZ and Alex breaking free from their captives.

"Yes." Thomas said though Felix's body. Felix's subconsciousness heard their voices. "G-guys?"

Thomas snapped control back into his hands. "YOU'RE MY TOOL!"

The three humans looked in horror. Their old ally was a hodgepodge of pieces. Metal, flesh, Necromorphic flesh, and wires. He wasn't human anymore. He was dead still. Jade was still hanging from Felix.

"Felix." JZ said. "It's us. Its Alex!" He said, pointing to Alex.

"Alexandra?" Felix said, grabbing his head and letting Jade free. "GET...OUT....OF...MY...HEAD!" Felix yelled, trying to rip the wires from his body, but Thomas stopped him yet again. "YOU ARE MY PET!" he said, throwing his body against a wall. "NOW LISTEN!"

"Felix...listen to us!" Jade said. Felix looked at her, trying to snap from Thomas' grip, but with no luck.

"C'mon fight it!" Alex said. Felix clawed at his head. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" he yelled, Thomas still in full control. "Your mine! LISTEN!!!" Thomas yelled, slamming Felix into the wall again.

Seeing an open spot, Natasha and Vincent took a shot, hitting JZ and Alex, sending them flying down the corridor past Jade. They landed near a corridor that would lead them to the Medical Ward.

"JADE!" JZ yelled as he pull himself up. Natasha and Vincent stood still. They looked at Jade and Felix.

"RUN!" Alex yelled, seeing Jade pull something out of her inventory. It was a small group of pellets.

Jade's head of bowed down. Her voice echoed in the halls:

"I guess the hunting is grim for innocent eyes."

"Is that..." JZ started.

"She's a part of the Uni scripts!" Alex said.

"I think we all are." JZ said.

"And I found another part..." Jade added. "Its about Felix:

All alone, cold fields you wander

Memories of it, cloud your sight

Fills your dreams, disturbs your slumber

Lost your way, a fallen knight." She said. She threw the pellets on the ground and a loud bang was heard. JZ and Alex covered their eyes, slowly looking up, seeing a giant wall in the path.

"What did she throw?" Alex asked, looking at JZ for an answer.

"She blew plating off the ceiling. Small flash bombs. She's gonna die fighting them." JZ said. Just as those words left his mouth, Jade let lose a loud, painful scream. It lasted for a few seconds, then suddenly ended.

"She's...." Alex said. JZ walked over to Alex. "Yea." she heard.

A loud, metallic scraping was heard soon after, Felix and the BLACKHAND looking at the only two surviving humans. Felix rushed towards them. Felix's mind had sudden control. "I'm sorry." He said, breaking down and falling to the ground. Felix was in full control of his body. He was holding Jade's maimed body. Her limbs torn from her, and her neck snapped.

"My god..." Alex said, turning around and burring her face in JZ's shoulder.

"PROJECT F!" Evelyn yelled. Felix snapped up, rushing back to the BLACKHAND. "We're done for now." She said. The group jumped into th broken ceiling and disappeared, only the echoing sounds of laughter heard.

JZ and Alex stood still. Alex couldn't move, but she wanted to. "JZ...please...just..." she started, too hysterical in tears to talk.

"I got it." JZ said. He picked her up and the two began to walk down the corridors. "Log start...

"Please begin:

I have news to report. James Zachary Ziharak reported Jade Syln is dead, but Felix is artificially revived. He is still classed 'DEAD'. BLACKHAND got to him and is now part Necromorph. He still has consciousness, but is a tool. Jade is now on her way to a BLACKHAND base, soon to become a Necro-Human too. I swear, to our dispatchers, when I find you, you better hope I don't have any weapons with me. That tax money better be paying for fucking bodyguards. Ziharak out....."

He sent the message to the Siren, which signaled it to their dispatchers. Alex was till hysterical by the time they had walked for nearly an hour. By that time, the two reached the Medical ward, but they walked past the Surgical Ward.


	14. The Nightmare Is Over

JZ and Alexandra walked through the empty corridors of the Unification. They where in the Medical Bay now, nearly half way there to their escape. They had listened to Jade's file, but almost nothing was on file. They only found that she was born in the United American Nations (UAN) . The rest of the information on her file was unknown. The echoes of the Necromorphs filled the hallways.

Alex was still mentally unstable, but she was walking next to JZ, armed with the Plasma Cutter. The occasional sob escaped her mouth. "I still..." she would repeat quietly to herself, but JZ heard it. It was heard on them, they where down two strong members and their minds took major damage from all the warfare that BLACKHAND used, along with the physical damage dished out too. It's a miracle that they are still breathing, never the less walking.

Back at the BLACKHAND base, Natasha, Vincent, Evelyn, and Thomas walked in, dragging in Felix's unconscious body, along with Jade's maimed body.

"We got two now, begin Project J." Natasha commanded Evelyn and Thomas, seeing Thomas nod and hearing Evelyn agree.

Vincent looked at Jade's body, then threw Felix's body at the floor, walking away with his partner following. They made their way to Allen, who was with the other BLACKHANDs.

"Report." Allen demanded as they came into view.

"Jade is now Project J." Natasha said.

"So, only JZ and Alexandra are left?" Sarah asked, seeing Vincent nod in agreement.

Dan chuckled a bit. "Two on our side, the other two will be dead soon." he said, hearing Lisa add in something.

"Go for JZ, he's at the end of his ropes, even if he has artificial stimulants to keep his running, he'll be out cold soon." Lisa added in, joining in on Dan's chuckling.

"Good news coupled with better news." Allen said. "We hold of the Necromorphs until they reach the Docking Bay, then we all strike at full force. They don't leave." Allen added.

"But, how are we going to hold off the Necromorphs?" Natasha asked.

"Easy, Vincent and Thomas will attack all Necromorphs in close vicinity of JZ and Alexandra. With the Night Fang's speed and the Infester's ability to control minds, we can hold off the horde until they reach the Docking Station." Allen said.

"But why me?" Vincent asked.

"Speed. The others are slow and can be cut down, but you, Thomas and I have abilities that allow us to hide. We leave now, but Thomas will continue to work on Project J." Allen said, getting up from his seat and pulling Vincent into the nearby duct work to the Docking Bay.

Hours went by. JZ and Alex still walked nonstop to the Docking Bay, taking all short cuts, taking any logs they see and ignoring any necromorph they could. They wanted out. They needed out. They prayed for out. Writings in blood riddled the walls, a majority saying 'WHERE IS GOD NOW?!' or 'WHAT DID WE DO TO DESERVE THIS?' or 'OUR TIME IS OVER!'. They crushed the two human's high hoped for survival, but they pushed on. Hours flew by again and they reached the Docking Bay.

Alex looked onward, seeing the Siren in perfect condition. "We made it..." She said, crying again. "We made it." She said. Tears of joy she cried.

JZ looked ahead, then turned around after hearing a loud roar. "No....it can't be!" He yelled, rushing to the ship and pulling Alex with him.

"How can they be here so easy?" She asked, then it hit her. "THEY CLEARED THE PATH FOR US!" She yelled, seeing JZ get thrown to the side of the walkway.

"Bingo." The Night Fang said, bowling the male over.

"C'mon! You want me to rip your wings out again?!" He asked, using the TK device and sending a broken, sharpened girder through Vincent. It impaled him, sticking him to the nearby wall. The male struggled to get free, but it didn't work. JZ slowly got up, feeling another blow to the face.

"Your not leaving!" Allen yelled. He picked JZ up using the Divider's arm. "Your not leaving!" Allen said, flinging JZ in Alex, knocking to two over.

JZ and Alex slowly got up after the hit, but Daniel rushed over, blow the two over with a giant brute's arm. "Your gonna die. You know too much!" he yelled, shooting an explosion sac at the two, sending them in opposite directions of the ship, Alex landing near the Siren.

JZ spit up some blood, but he still fought to stand up. "Your that desperate?" JZ asked, getting blow to the nearby wall from an Exploder's sac. "We can be." Sarah said, sending a few more flying his way. JZ got up quick enough to catch one and shot it at the other sacs flying at him.

The explosion blinded JZ for a few seconds, but those few seconds gave Natasha an opening. She lunged at the wounded male, sending him sprawling to the floor. Natasha lifted JZ into the air, soon Lisa attacking JZ with a barrage of slashes from her blades.

JZ let out a howl of pain as Alex looked in fear. She turned her head and looked into the Siren. She thought if she would run or save JZ. It raced through her mind.

Lisa stopped her attack. The BLACKHAND then set their eyes on Alex. JZ was dropped to the ground. He groaned in pain, but he pushed himself up slightly above the ground. He spit out blood. His gaze wandered to Alex. "Run!" he yelled with the last bit of her energy.

"But...but..." Alex said, looking at JZ.

"JUST FUCKING GO!" JZ yelled. He gathered the last bit of his energy to fire a round out of his Plasma Cutter almost on Alex's neck. "I SAID FUCKING GO!" He yelled again. He felt his energy sap away.

Alex slowly moved to the open hatch to enter the Siren. "But.." Another round was unloaded near her neck.

"I DON'T FUCKING MISS THREE TIMES! NOW GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" he yelled, getting ready to squeeze the trigger. The aiming reticles lined on Alexandra's forehead. Alex felt the slight heat from the laser sight, and entered the hatch, quickly shutting the door. She rushed for the control panel. She entered the co-ordinates to have the ship take off, then activated the Blast Shields to block the BLACKHANDs' grouped attacks. Alex entered in all the information needed and the ship rocketed out of the Unification. "Bye...James." Alex said, calling him that for the first time. "Log Start...

Please begin;

Computer Expert Alexandra Tritoch speaking. I have escaped the Unification. I am the last of the crew. Medical Expert James Zachary Ziharak has died. BLACKHAND got him, along with Felix and Jade. I'm returning to base. The first thing I'll do...IS FUCKING KILL THE ONES WHO SENT US ON THIS MISSION! I SWEAR ALL THAT HOLY IN THE FUCKED UP WORLD THAT I WILL KILL YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS IF I EVER FIND THE SCUM BAGS TO WHO SENT US HERE! YOU ARE DEAD FUCKING MEAT!"

The log ended and was sent directly to the Siren's dispatcher.

Alex got up from the seat and walked to the Autodoc. She activated it. "Please go through routine medical procedures." She said, laying down on the bench. The Autodoc put her to sleep and began to work on her wounds.

Meanwhile, back on the Unification. JZ was going to die. He knew it, BLACKHAND knew it, Alex knew it, even Felix and Jade, who had just made it to the Docking Bay, knew it. He had one attempt, but it was slim. JZ looked behind the BLACKHAND, seeing the emergency hatch release switch. JZ slowly stood up from his spot. He was losing blood fats and his vision was fading. He took out the Plasma Cutter and looked at the ammo count. The blurred vision made it look like either a two or a five, so JZ took the risk. He lined the gun as best as he could with the hatch release and took fire. The first shot missed, but the second connected, releasing the giant hatch on the Docking Bay. The oxygen flew out and the extreme gravity from vision of death that the Unification orbited around. JZ smirked at the BLACKHAND, who gasped for breath. Their human bodies, although combined with Necromorphic abilities, couldn't breathe in the vacuum of space. JZ looked at his Plasma Cutter, seeing the ammo counter flick red. No ammo. JZ took out the backup Plasma Cutter and looked at the ammo counter. He seen this clearly: one. He lined it up to his head and puled the trigger. The bullet shattered through his skull, killing him in an instant.


	15. Aftermath

Alexandra was awake after the five hour trip back to the UAN Mining Dispatch (UANMD). Her wounds, thanks to the Autodoc, where healed and she rested for once in that nightmarish lifetime. The Siren docked on the UANMD's Docking Bay. The Siren's Dispatch Team was waiting for Alex. Alex was waiting for them too, but not in the same way. As the door opened, Alexandra rushed out, a Plasma Cutter armed and the laser sights aimed over both the Dispatchers. "I HOPE YOU LIVED A GOOD LIFE!" She yelled, about to pull the trigger.

The guards in the ship rushed for Alex, but Alex picked something up on the way to the Unification's Docking Station: Stasis. She fired the time slowing device at the guard, nearly stopping them. Alex looked at the Dispatchers. "ANSWER ME!" she yelled.

"We didn't know it would be like that!" One said.

"How would we...." The second started, but Alex cut him off. She played the Audio Log JZ had found a while back on the Unification. It was the message to BLACKHAND. "EXPLAIN THIS!" She yelled, seeing that the Stasis was wearing off. Alex fired two more clouds of Stasis at the guards.

"Um...well...you see...." The two Dispatchers clamored back and forth before hearing the Plasma Cutter cock.

"OKAY OKAY!" The first Dispatcher yelled. "WE WANTED YOU DEAD! IT WAS A HIT!"

"A hit?!" Alex yelled, hitting the Dispatcher with the butt of the Plasma Cutter. The man fell to the ground, touching his face and looking at his fingers, seeing blood where he was hit. "WHY?!"

The second Dispatcher answered. "If you found the RIGs, they would have told you that it was an illegal mining zone, so we knew that once you found one RIG, it would have told you that, so we sent BLACKHAND after you." He said, feeling the butt of the Plasma Cutter upside his face. He did the same thing that the first dispatcher said.

Just as the Stasis died down, Alexandra threw the Plasma Cutter at the nearby wall, then walked away. The guards rushed for her, but stopped as they got near her. Alex kept screaming at the two Dispatchers until, she was taken away: 'I DEMAND A TRIAL!'

Days went by, and she did get that trial. Alexandra argued that any BioMass Bomb should be destroyed under any circumstance and no team should be sent there under any reason. The judge agreed and Alexandra won the case. The Dispatchers where forced to life time prison sentences for assisted murder. Alex also won that memorials be made in honor of all the fallen on board BioMass Bombs.

About four years went by and Alex was at her home onboard the UAN Housing one (UANHZ). She seen that the BioMass Memorial was finally constructed. She smiled and looked down at the bandana around her neck. She then took it off, along with the wristband and stud. "I'll miss you guys." She said, talking to the articles of clothing. They where her fallen ally's belongings: JZ's bandana, Jade's wristband, and Felix's stud earing. JZ gave Alexandra his bandana, he knew that he was going to die. Jade's wristband fell off her wrist when Felix killed her and brought the body over into her view. Felix's stud was found on their way back to the Docking Bay. It was all she had left of her crew and she never took them off. She put the accessories back on and walked to her children's room. She head three children, two males and one female. She named them after her teammates. "Love you guys." She said, looking at the babies. They cooed happily, bringing tears to Alex's eyes. She sobbed loudly, mourning for the loss of not more then allies, friends.


	16. Epilogue

Hello everyone. As you know, I am TheFinalFyler. I would like to thank all of you for reading this FanFic. This was my first true attempt at a serious FanFic. And it worked! Dead Space is my most read FanFic out of all my others. I would like to thank my readers for sticking through. Also, I need to say, that the 'messages' where actually lyrics from a song. The song has three names: Cosmos, Chaos, and The Messenger, all done by the band called Your Favorite Enemies. The three songs are almost the same, but the lyrics and tempo are changed. They are all found in Dissidia: Final Fantasy. Yes laugh it up, I LIKED THE SONG! Also, the one Jade said, where she 'found' more on Felix was a select lyric group from Final Fantasy X: Otherworld. Yes, more Final Fantasy stuff. I LIKE THE SERIES!!! Anyway, thank you again for reading. Dead Space: Rebirth is finished, and it will be like that.

I have a Forum up for Dead Space. Stop by if ya like!


End file.
